Frozen
by CommanderElsa
Summary: Someone has been trying to break into the Citadel Archives. Sasha Valore is a young C-Sec officer who gets assigned to protect the vault at all costs during the fifty-fifth anniversary of the end of the war. It's an assignment that will lead her down a path of adventure, rebellion and discovery as she learns that everyone has secrets, even her own mother.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a sequel to Mass Effect. It's set 55 years after the end of the Reaper War. It's the result of what happens when plot bunnies take up residence in your mind and multiply like, well..._rabbits._**

**Anyway. It's just for fun. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Another glorious day at C-Sec. This wasn't what I envisioned when I came to the Citadel in search of adventure; sitting at a desk and listening to people complain. I try not to roll my eyes as the human woman standing before me rails on about the fender bender she was just in.

"That car cost _sixty-thousand _credits!" She's trilling while I nod, discreetly writing on my notepad _'Note to self: don't crash sky car into crazy lady's car.' _I glance over at the elderly (also human) woman who bumped into her precious car that costs more than I make in a year. She looks exhausted, and I can't say I don't feel her pain. This woman has been rattling on for over twenty minutes now about how 'her husband is going to take care of it' and 'you'll be hearing from _my _lawyers', and I know that we're not _really _allowed to take sides with this stuff, but I just really want to punch her.

My Omni-tool quietly _pings _alerting me to a new email. Without taking my eyes off of the woman, I open the email, reading out of the corner of my eye.

_From: Cyprian, Cassias_

_Subject: Yikes _

_Body: Kind of makes you wish they'd never found the Charon Relay, doesn't it? _

I glance over at the desk on the wall opposite mine and glare at Cassias, who is offering the elderly lady a cup of coffee. Why didn't _he _get stuck with the Human Harpy over here?

"Ma'am," I finally cut into her tirade, though she ignores me, continuing on her rant.

"…and frankly, I find the customer service in this office appalling," she scolds, giving me a disapproving look. "I want compensation!"

I stare blankly at her for a moment, clenching my jaw as I notice Cassias' smug look. "Ma'am, this is C-Sec," I finally say in the most gracious voice I can muster, "I am sorry we don't have gourmet coffee or a muffin display—"

"Sasha…" Cassias' warning voice comes from nearby.

"Look," I gather my wits, managing a placating smile at the shrew, "If you'll just give me your information, insurance, contact info, we will be in touch with your insurance company and Mrs. Miller's. I apologize for the inconvenience." She glares at me with heavily made up eyes, before angrily typing in her information into the data-pad before stalking out, heels clicking on the floor.

"We have _got _to work on your bedside manner, Valore," Cassias chuckles, leaning on my desk as Mrs. Miller starts dejectedly toward the door, dropping her purse in the process. I feel a rush of sympathy for the woman, who barely stands above five feet tall. I move around my desk, crossing to her and picking up the bag for her.

"Bless you, child," she smiles up at me.

"No problem," I assure her, "Don't even worry. There was barely a scratch on that car and besides," my eyes flick over to Cassias with amusement, "Maybe it'll teach her a lesson for spending sixty-thousand creds on a _car." _He snickers.

"I meant to hit the brake and hit the gas instead," Mrs. Miller explains with an exhale. "My son tells me I shouldn't be driving anymore. Maybe he's right."

"Don't worry yourself, Mrs. Miller," Cassias assures her, moving toward her. "Sasha here can't drive either." He winks at her and the old lady _actually _blushes, making me roll my eyes.

"You remind me of my first love," she tells him, "Lucian." Her eyes soften. "He was killed in the Reaper War."

"I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am," I tell her sincerely.

"Ah, it's been a long time," she waves dismissively, smiling. "No use living in the past. Fifty-five years is long enough. You two have a good day."

"You too, Mrs. Miller!" Cassias calls after her.

When the door is closed, I scowl at him. "How come _you _always get the nice ones while I get stuck with the crazies? Remember that salarian kook last week who thought her cat was trying to kill her?"

Cassias laughs, shaking his head. "You do seem to be a magnet for wackos." He elbows me lightly, "That's what you get for joining C-Sec."

"Why did _you _join?"

"Because Dad gave me a choice," he laughs, "Join the turian military or become a cenobite. I chose C-Sec."

"And your father was alright with that?" I ask skeptically, knowing damn well that Tiberius Cyprian wasn't alright with that.

"He was a little pissed at first," Cassias shrugs, "But he came around. Plus, my mom's uncle came to my defense, and Dad couldn't really say anything since the old man worked for C-Sec himself once _and_ fought in the war."

"How _is _your uncle?" I ask, turning back to my desk and straightening up, ripping the page off of the notepad I'd been writing on and crumpling it.

"Honestly, he's eighty-five years old, been widowed ten years and is practically deaf in his right ear, but the guy is still walking on his own two feet. He even still does administrative work for the Spectre Operations Department." Cassias laughs, "I'll be glad to be even _half _as productive at his age."

I roll my eyes, setting the data-pad into the **OUT **bin for the Commander to take for review later. "Oh please," I retort, "Knowing you, you'll shack up with some girl who cooks you into the turian equivalent of obesity. We'll be lucky if your little chicken legs are functional by that point." Cassias clutches his hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"Well, we can't _all _be smokin' hot asari bitches who are going to live for a thousand years," he counters.

"Okay," I snort, "_First _of all, I've _never_ been called smokin' hot. As far as asari go, I'm about the plainest. And _second, _I am not a bitch," I jab a playfully accusatory finger in his direction, feeling embarrassment wash over me, making my face probably turn a disgustingly unattractive shade of purple.

I wouldn't say I'm insecure, really. I'm not. I like the way I look for the most part. I have a nice complexion and my markings aren't hideous. Honestly I'm just relieved to be done with puberty. Humans have it easy. Two or three years in their teens and then they're done. I went through puberty for a _decade. _Plus, there's the whole pureblood thing. Mom was asari. Dad was asari. That means I'm pureblood, which is kind of frowned upon. Mom never talks about my father, but no one questions her because no asari in her right mind would ever claim their child was pureblood unless it was true. She knows that better than anyone. Besides, it isn't uncommon for an asari mother to raise her daughter without a father, so aside from some minor teasing in school, me being pureblood isn't really a big deal. But it doesn't make for many compliments when you're growing up on a planet dominated by asari.

"If you think you're not smokin' hot, I can't help you," Cassias cuts into my thoughts, making my cheeks feel uncomfortably warm in embarrassment. "But you _are _a bitch." He gives me the turian equivalent of a grin, dodging the balled up piece of paper I launch at him.

The sound of an alarm draws our attention as the A.I. comes on the comm. "Security Breach. All available officers please report to the Citadel Archives."

"Finally!" Cassias cries, throwing me a triumphant look, "Some action!"

"Relax, Rambo," I laugh, checking my gun to make sure it's in the holster as I follow him out of the office, "It's probably just another sensor glitch. That automated system they have down there is so faulty!"

"Whatever, it beats sitting around letting rich ladies whine," he answers, glancing at me over his shoulder and making me scowl again, thinking of the car that could pay off my student loans with what it's worth.

When we arrive, the Commander is already there, speaking with the Director of Spectre Operations in a serious discussion. I can only catch pieces of their conversation.

"…any signs of attempts to break into the vault…find any evidence?"

"Nothing substantial…just another glitch in the system created by this cycle's inferior engineers."

I almost laugh at the intimidating Head of Spec-Ops, noticing his mouth is set in his usual disapproving hard line while his eyes glare down at the poor C-Sec Commander. Yellow eyes flick in my direction, before turning back to my boss, Commander Charlie Everhart with obvious disinterest.

"It's the third time this month," Everhart sighs tiredly. I frown up at Cassias in confusion and he shrugs. "It can't be a glitch. What's in that vault, Javik?"

"Even if I knew, I would not tell you," the Prothean Spectre explains, "It is the highest security priority on the Citadel, perhaps even the galaxy."

"Well, whatever it is, it's interfering with the work my detectives could be doing in the office," Everhart grumbles.

"So much for action," I mutter dryly, glancing around at the other idle officers.

"Enjoy what peace you can, asari," Javik's voice interrupts, as his shadow falls over us. I look up into the imposing Spectre's eyes. "In my cycle, I never knew it. Your generation is lucky enough to have never known war."

"I am sorry," I cringe, feeling sheepish suddenly.

"Do not apologize," he insists in a voice only he would consider reassuring, "Your ignorance proves that the efforts of my people and the people that came after were not in vain." He nods curtly at Cassias, before stalking away without so much as a goodbye.

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" Cass inquires, frowning.

I look up at him with a shrug. "With Javik, you never can tell." I nudge the turian in the ribs. "Come on, back to old ladies and coffee."

"Should have been a cenobite," he quips, making me snort.

The office is in an uproar when we return; officers crowded everywhere discussing their own conspiracy theories on the vault. I roll my eyes, squeezing past them to my desk, where I notice an alert for a new email. It's from an address I don't recognize, so I ignore it for the time being and turn my attention back to the chaos.

"Okay, people!" Commander Everhart calls, "We have orders. Commemoration Day is coming up quick. We need to ramp up security for the ceremony on the Presidium. Viktor! Hess! Neema! Aster! Donnelly! Castor! You're all on ceremony duty! Two of you will be at each entrance and you will check every bag and keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity." He turns to another group. "Cole! T'Lona! Blim! Hoffman! You will be stationed at the entrance to the Archives."

"The archives…?" Avery Cole protests in bemusement. "Why…?"

"Because we have orders," Everhart interjects, giving him a look. "Cyprian. Valore. Director Javik has specifically requested the two of you be assigned to the vault."

"_Them?" _A female turian officer - Castor – scoffs. "They're barely old enough to _be _detectives, much less guard the place at the highest level of Citadel Security Priorities!" I want to smirk, because I know she's jealous. Kallias Castor isn't used to being overlooked. She's always been the best at everything; the most sought after; most beautiful; most talented. Cassias used to date her, until she dumped him for some rich turian politician. She's never liked me, despite the fact that we've never had a full conversation. I think she resents my friendship with Cass.

"All due respect, Sergeant Castor," I say benignly, "I'm twice your age."

Her eyes widen with sudden fury as a couple of people gasp in surprise, including my idiot friend, her ex. "Valore has a point," Everhart snaps, dismissing Kallie's complaint. "Now, I'll station the rest here and at various security checkpoints on the Citadel. We will debrief at approximately 07:00 on the morning after next. Dismissed."

"Doing some ass kissing, you two?" Carly Hess asks snidely, obviously envious that we've been handpicked by Director Javik himself. I open my mouth to retort, but Cassias' hand drops on my shoulders and he gives a slight shake of his head as if to say 'not worth it.' I settle for a glare and return to my morning work feeling more like the little asari girl who never had a comeback for her bullies than I have in a long time.

For the first time in a while, I have the strangest urge to call my mother.

* * *

"You know," I say, biting ferociously into a sandwich as I walk beside Cassias on the Presidium during lunch, "I'm really sick of people acting like I don't know my ass from my gun." Another angry bite. "Like, I'm not just some asari weakling that stumbled into C-Sec. My mother fought in the war. I graduated with top grades in biotics. I have a degree in engineering."

"Which brings me to my next point of business," Cass interjects, "Why the hell did you come work at C-Sec when you could be an engineer?"

"Cass, you don't get it." I finish my sandwich, stopping to lean against the railing and stare at the trees on the Presidium. "My entire life, it's just been me and Mom, and that's great. But, it wasn't like it was with you guys here on the Citadel, with Ona and Marius. I didn't get to grow up with cousins all around me. I just had Mom. And a couple of fish I killed with negligence, but that's beside the point."

"What _is _the point?" He chuckles, earning a glower.

I sigh in frustration. "Before I graduated college, do you know how many times I visited the Citadel? Three. Three times in fifty _years! _You haven't even been _alive _that long. You had your parents. You had your friends and your family. My mother has two sisters she barely knows. They don't even live on Thessia. I'm going to live for a thousand years. Maybe more. I have time to be an engineer. But, right now…I just want to _be…_maybe help some people, you know?"

Cassias' blue eyes narrow momentarily, before they soften. "Yeah," he nods, "I guess I do." His eyes move past me, before he snickers. "Uh oh…here comes trouble."

I turn to see Cassias' quarian cousin Ona'Koris dragging an older, laughing turian by the hand toward Plato's Plate-O Café. "Cass!" She cries, waving us down while her poor grandfather attempts to keep up with her.

"Spirits, Ona," the turian's voice rasps, full of amusement, "You trying to kill your old gramps?" Blue eyes identical to Cass' turn on us. "Hey kids. Keeping everything safe on the Citadel?"

"More or less," I reply dryly, grinning. "Where are you two headed?"

"I'm taking Gramps to lunch," Ona explains.

"More like dragging," Her grandfather explains, shaking Cass' hand. "Good to see another Vakarian in uniform around here."

"Gramps, Cassias is a Cyprian," Ona reminds him, giving me a look.

"Nah, look at him," the turian's voice is full of pride. "He's Vakarian. The spitting image of me at that age." Ona and Cassias share a smirk.

"We should get going," Ona frowns, checking the time. "It will be getting busy soon."

"You go on ahead, Ona," her grandfather says, "Get us a table. I need to talk to your cousin."

I glance at Cass, taken by surprise. Ona gives him a suspicious look, turning her glowing eyes on her cousin before heading toward the café. "I should go…" I start to back away, but the old turian surprises me by reaching out and placing a weathered hand on my shoulder.

"No, Sasha. I need to speak with you too." His blue eyes look young despite his age. "I hear you two were assigned to guard the vault for the ceremony."

"Yes sir," I nod, swallowing nervously.

"Word has it that someone has been trying to break into that vault. That there's something inside the Council doesn't want found."

"Like what?" Cassias asks. "Money?" The old turian's blue eyes flash, making him look younger; rebellious. For a moment I can see him as a young turian soldier in his prime; fighting alongside his comrades for the cause of good.

"The rumor is that it's some kind of a weapon. Maybe a piece of tech from the Crucible at the end of the war." Vakarian looks between the two of us as I stifle a gasp. "In the wrong hands, something like that could be devastating. Now, I'm not supposed to be telling you any of this—"

"Then why are you?" He looks at me curiously, ponderously. I cast my eyes down, chastened. "Uh, sir…"

"I just feel like you should know what's at stake. You should know your risks," he explains, glancing around to make sure no one is within earshot. "Just…be careful who you trust. Protect that vault at _all_ costs."

"Yes, of course, Uncle," Cass agrees seriously. "Why us? Do you know why Director Javik chose us?"

The old turian gives what I assume is a smug look. "He knows he can trust you both to do the job right. Your mother played a crucial part in winning the war," he tells me.

I stare at him blankly. "You mean she fought, right?" He doesn't respond to this, but turns his attention on his great-nephew while I stare in confusion. My mother has never been very forthcoming about her role in the war. The only thing she has ever really told me was that she fought under Commander Shepard and returned to Thessia after the relays were repaired. Even when we visited with her friends the few times over the years, the war was _never _discussed; at least, not when children were near. That was where I first met Cassias, on my third trip to the Citadel around fifteen years ago. He was twelve and I was assigned to babysit the children. Those were my equivalent of awkward teen years; my thirties. Being an asari makes for a lonely childhood among other species. I was too small to play with Cass' aunt and uncle and too old to be a playmate to Cass and his cousins. The timing was all just slightly wrong for me.

"Should you run into any trouble," Vakarian continues, "Alert Javik or myself. We have prepared the Spec-Ops department to prepare for the worst."

"I thought you were just doing administrative work now, Uncle," Cass responds, clearly a little overwhelmed. Vakarian only grins.

"Then I'm doing my job right, son," He claps his nephew on the back. "I'd better go make sure Ona hasn't started a riot. Keelah, that one takes after her grandmother." He shoots us one last lingering look, before moving toward where his granddaughter is waiting for him. I watch him for a moment, somewhat amazed that an eighty-five year old turian can still move so swiftly. Granted, most turians live to around a hundred and fifty or so, just like humans, but it's still quite a feat. I wouldn't really know. I won't even be considered elderly until I hit around nine hundred. Even then, asari are quite spry thanks to the biotics coursing through our bodies.

"Coming, Valore?" Cassias' voice brings me out of my thoughts and I realize our lunch is almost over. With a sigh, I nod and hustle to catch up with him. He claps me on the shoulder, to which I shove him roughly, making him give a raspy laugh as we return to work.

* * *

That night I dream I'm back on Thessia and I'm a kid again. I wake up in my childhood bed, pushing off the covers and noticing light spilling into the dark room from the crack between the metal door and the wall. I creep toward it, pressing my ear against cold metal for a sign of movement. I hear nothing, so I press the button to open it, hoping no one hears the soft swish of air as it slides open. The hallway in our apartment is awash with blinding light as I stick my head into the hall.

"Mother?" I call tentatively. No response.

Gathering my courage, I slip out of my bedroom and walk toward my mother's office, where the door is open, which is not normal. My mother is meticulous about keeping her office and her doors locked. I peek my head around the corner first, seeing no one; only an empty desk. What draws my eye is behind the desk, where she keeps her various textbooks and reference volumes. It seems to have come away from the wall, leaving a crack. Terrified, but too curious to turn back, I inch toward it, touching the metal. To my surprise, it swings easily away from the wall, revealing a secret room that looks something like a bomb shelter. I notice there's a huge metal door with a monitor attached to the side and what looks like a gigantic lock. Glancing behind me, I realize I'm no longer in my childhood home, but in the Citadel Archives at the vault. I'm no longer a child; I'm dressed in my C-Sec uniform. I step toward the vault, reaching for the computer that controls it, when I see someone step out of the shadows and walk toward me.

I lurch back when I realize it's my mother. Her eyes are cold and blue and her lips are set in a disapproving line. "Sasha, you know better than to go looking for answers to questions that shouldn't be asked."

"I'm tired of never knowing anything," I protest, feeling a rush of indignation. "I'm tired of people hiding things from me. Especially you."

"Some things are better left hidden," She says staring intensely at me and making me bristle with frustration.

"_I am not a child!" _I scream at her. "I want the _truth!" _

To my horror, her eyes go black and her voice changes into a horrifying echoing baritone that will haunt my nightmares. "_So be it!" _

The vault door swings open and I catch a glimpse of black metal open, before I see I blinding red light. My scream is swallowing as the thing lets out a hideous shriek and the room collapses around me as I cover my head, curling my body up as tightly as I can while the world around me falls apart.

I sit up in my bed, screaming and sweating; my heart is pounding horribly in my chest. I glance around the room, disoriented for a moment as I attempt to determine what is reality and what was fiction. It wasn't real. Only a dream. It wasn't real.

Suddenly, I'm no longer a self-sufficient fifty-three year old asari. I'm a little girl again. Wiping at my face with the back of my hand, I reach for my Omni-tool and open it, hesitating for a moment as I bring up my contacts. I second guess myself for only a moment before I hit the call button. I nearly end the call, rethinking this whole idiotic idea, but then there she is.

"Sasha?" Her voice is full of sleep and worry, but it's still comforting because it's just Mom. And her eyes are normal, if a bit swollen with exhaustion. She's alert at once. "Has something happened?"

"No," I almost laugh, "Nothing happened. I just…bad dream is all. Just wanted to hear your voice." Her eyes fill with surprise, mouth falling open slightly, but I see a small hint of a smile appear at the corners of her mouth. "It's been a while, I know…I'm...sorry."

"Nonsense," her voice becomes dismissive. "Are you well? You look a little thin. Have you been eating?"

"_Mother,_" I laugh, shaking my head. "Just busy. I've been eating, I promise."

"So, what was your dream about?" She urges, looking around her for a moment. I can see that she's in her office; probably fell asleep at her desk as usual. My eyes fall on the bookcase behind her, and a shudder rushes through me.

"You know," I begin, still staring at the metal bookcase, "I can't even remember." I can count on one hand the number of times I've lied to my mother, but for some reason, I can't bring myself to tell her about that awful, horrifying dream. "Oh!" I exclaim, deciding to change the subject. "I meant to tell you, Director Javik hand-picked Cassias and I to guard the vault in the Citadel Archives on Commemoration Day." My eyes narrow suspiciously on her. "Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Sasha Valore, are you insinuating that I would meddle in your professional life?"

I purse my lips, suppressing a smirk. "_Yes." _

Her eyes widen slightly, before she clears her throat calmly and shrugs. "I am sorry to disappoint you, Officer Valore, but you must have earned that on your own merit. I have better things to do than to interfere with my daughter's C-Sec career." She holds up a data-pad with a sigh. "Such as grading term papers. Which is what I was in the middle of when I seemed to have fallen asleep. Tedious business, teaching."

"Uh huh," I chuckle. "I've got my eyes on you, lady. Stop grading papers and get some sleep. What is it, close to sunrise there?"

"Hmm, something like that," my mother nods with a sigh. "Very well. I'd better wrap this up. I will speak with you sooner than later, I hope?" She gives me a pointed look, making me shrink in shame.

"Of course," I assure her. "I will call you tomorrow evening after I get my final orders for Commemoration Day." My mother's eyes harden and I notice her swallow hard.

"Sasha," she says, sounding different; more professional, "That vault is very important. I've read the reports that someone has been trying to break into it." She takes a breath. "Please take care, yes?"

"Always," I promise, noticing the time and groaning. "Alright I must get back to sleep. Thanks for the talk. Love you."

"I love you too," she answers, and I close the call. When I lay back against the pillow, I fall asleep with no problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the interest!  
**

**Note: The name of this story is completely unrelated to the Disney film.  
**

* * *

I'm surprised the following morning, when I arrive at C-Sec and check my email. There's another email from the address I don't recognize from yesterday. Frowning, I open it and almost gasp as I realize it's from the asari Councilor herself. Not from an assistant, but from _her. _

_From: Valois, Fiera _

_Subject: This morning_

_Officer Valore, I'm not sure if you received the email I sent you yesterday afternoon, since I haven't received a response for you. I was hoping you might have a few moments to spare today to meet with me. I have heard good things about you, and I have an offer for you to consider. _

_If you are free, I will be in my office from 12:00 this afternoon until 17:00. I shall await your visit._

_Regards and may the Goddess be ever with you. _

_Councilor Fiera Valois_

I sit for a moment, with my morning tea halfway to my mouth as I read the message over again. Why is the asari Councilor showing an interest in me? A nobody. Barely even old enough to be considered an adult. A tiny voice in the back of my mind that sounds remarkably like my mother warns that it's all a little too good to be true and to proceed with caution. I'm too intrigued, though, and more than a little flattered. What could she possibly offer me? What could _I _possibly offer her?

"Something shock you, Valore?" Kallias Castor asks in a saccharine tone, smirking down at me. "A naughty email perhaps? Too much for you poor little virgin eyes?"

I glare at her, setting my tea aside and closing the email quickly, though I can't think of anything to say in response as usual. Luckily Cassias is within earshot. "Enough, Kallie," he warns, turning cold blue eyes on her while I fume into my tea.

"Aw," Kallie purrs, "Looks like your boyfriend is coming to your rescue." She leans down, lowering her voice so that only eye can hear. "Just remember. _I _had him first. You'll always be the one who came after _me." _

"He's _not _my boyfriend, Kallie," I mutter through gritted teeth, feeling my anger flare. Her eyes widen slightly in amusement.

"Your denial is precious. No need to glow blue at me, little asari," she insists. "And it's _Sergeant _Castor to you. Is that clear?"

"Yes," I growl, fixing my eyes on her shoulder so I don't have to look into her smug, beautiful face.

"Yes what?" She urges, emphasizing the 'h' in "what".

"Yes, _ma'am," _I manage to murmur, casting my eyes down and balling my hands into fists so hard that my nails dig into my palms. When she disappears around the corner, I let out the breath I was apparently holding, furious with her; furious with myself for being incompetent and dangerously close to tears. I swore I'd never let anyone bully me again when I left Thessia, but it seems old habits die hard. A shadow falls over me, but I refuse to look up at him. _"What?" _I bite out sullenly.

"You know better than to let her get under your skin, Valore," Cassias sighs, snatching a tissue out of the box on the edge of my desk and holding it out to me. "Suck it up."

"I'm fine," I dismiss, waving my hand; though I do take the tissue and swat at the corners of my eyes, biting my lower lip to keep it from quivering. I don't even bother to tell him what she said to me about him being my boyfriend and her always being first. There's no need. It's not like that with Cassias and I. It's never been like that with anyone for me. Besides, he's still hung up on Kallie, and I don't want to upset him. "Listen," I say, regaining my composure and changing the subject, "I can't do lunch today. I have an appointment."

"What?" His eyes narrow, "What kind of an appointment?"

_Lie, Sasha. _

"Oh, it's nothing big. Yearly checkup with the asari healer down at Huerta," I tell him quickly. Cassias gives me a weird look, but doesn't say anything else on the matter. I watch him return to his desk, feeling a slight twinge of guilt as I do and remembering Kallie's words.

_You'll always be the one who came after me. _

I can't understand why it wounded me so badly, but in one sentence she made the one true friendship I've ever had feel invalid; ugly. She made me feel cheap and worthless and I hate her for it. Which makes me feel guilty because hate is not permitted within the Athame Doctrine; we are sworn to love and protect all as we love and care for ourselves.

I guess I have a lot to learn.

Other than that minor little issue with Kallias in the morning, it's quiet in the C-Sec office. Not even a call. I pick up the data-pad and review my orders for tomorrow. The Commemoration Ceremony is at 10:00, so Cass and I have to be at our posts by 08:00 to receive a debriefing from Director Javik and his team, before we attend the vault. The ceremony will end at 12:30 and will be followed by a reception at Citadel Tower where the Council will receive the public near the monument that was made in the image of Commander Shepard. We will be relieved by the Spectre team after the reception, once everyone has left the Tower and return to C-Sec.

I don't expect it to be very eventful, despite the fact that everyone has been dropping cryptic hints about people trying to break into the vault. What could possibly even be inside it? A weapon? Money? Money _and _weapons? Isn't that always what it is? I consider trying to get an answer out of the asari Councilor as leverage for accepting whatever offer she has for me.

I excuse myself quietly at 12:00 for lunch, ignoring the look of slightly overdramatic betrayal I receive from Cassias. I quickly check my reflection in the dark windows of our office, making sure the top of my uniform is neatly tucked in. At the moment, I'm thankful I don't have to fuss with hair or makeup.

I approach the receptionist on the Presidium cautiously, half expecting her to turn me away. She's asari, which doesn't exactly comfort me, but to my surprise her dark blue eyes light up and she smiles warmly at me. "Officer Valore," her voice is flattering and gentle. I can tell she's trying to impress me. "Councilor Valois is expecting you."

"Oh," I murmur, taken aback. "You know who I am?"

"Of course," the asari answers smoothly, standing and moving around the desk with a data-pad. "It's my job to make sure I'm aware of all of the Councilors' appointments. Can I fetch you anything? Tea? Coffee? Water?"

"Oh, I'm…" I shake my head, "No, thank you."

"Very good," she answers as if I've just told her the solution to an equation. "I'll let Councilor Valois know that you are here." She stoops slightly, pressing a button on the comm. "Councilor. Officer Valore is here to see you."

"Perfect," the Councilor's smooth voice comes over the speaker. "Send her in please."

"Of course," the asari receptionist answers with a smile. (Honestly her excessive cheerfulness is kind of setting my teeth on edge.) "You'll just want to go up these stairs, then take the hallway to the right. Councilor Valois' office is at the end of the hall."

"Thank you," I tell her, heading for the stairs. The back of my neck tingles as I feel the heat of the asari's eyes on my back the entire way. It's unnerving.

Before I can even lift my hand to knock, the door to the Councilor's office slides open, revealing Fiera Valois in a perfectly tailored business suit, not unlike the one I've seen female human diplomats wear. On her feet, she wears a pair of expensive heels. I suppose if she were human, she would have a perfectly coiffed head of hair as well. She's beautiful and powerful and she knows it. Yet, I can't help but admire her. Many asari are ashamed that we're all female. They try to hide their femininity to prove how tough they are. This asari is proud that she is female. She wears her beauty like a badge of honor.

"You're prompt," she speaks, smiling brightly at me as if I'm her favorite person, "I like that."

"Oh," I say, clearing my throat nervously. "My lunch time is at twelve, so…" I trail off, standing awkwardly with my hands at my sides, frozen in place.

"Ah, so you're prompt by convenience," she muses. "Don't worry," she adds conspiratorially, "I won't tell." Gesturing with a flick of her hand for me to sit in the plush chair beside her desk, I do as she bids, drawing from the etiquette lessons I had in school and sitting properly with my hands in my lap. "I suppose you're wondering why it is I've contacted you."

"Well frankly, yes," I admit, feeling my cheeks turn violet. A light chuckle emerges from her throat as she pours herself a cup of what looks like tea from an exquisite porcelain teapot into an equally exquisite cup. She offers me a cup, but I decline, already jittery from the tea I had earlier. I watch, practically holding my breath as she takes a delicate sip of the tea, sets the cup aside and gracefully dabs at the corner of her mouth with a cloth napkin. My eyes fall on her nails, which are perfectly manicured and painted a bold shade of red, matching both her suit and the markings around her face. Meticulously, she reaches for a data-pad and brings something up on it, turning it so I can see.

"Myself and the other Councilors met with Director Javik yesterday. He informed us of his choice to place you and Cassias Cyprian in charge of guarding the vault tomorrow. I was somewhat concerned, I must admit, since you are so very young still." Her eyes meet mine. "No offense, dear."

"Oh, I understand," I assure her, feeling my face grow even warmer in embarrassment. "You want to take me off the assignment." I sag slightly in defeat, thinking of who she might put in my place. Kallias Castor? I nearly gag at the thought of Cassias and Kallie alone in the Citadel Archives together, which is ridiculous, because why shouldn't Kallie be assigned to that position? She is a Sergeant in the force. She has proven her worth and has worked her way up the chain of command just like all of the rest of us have to.

"On the contrary," the Councilor answers, shocking me. "Upon looking at your record with C-Sec and your remarkable achievements in school on Thessia, I can't deny that you are likely the most qualified person _for _this assignment." She clasps her hands together. "What I don't understand, Officer Valore, is why you are wasting your days working for Citadel Security." She puts her hands up in quick surrender. "Not that it isn't good, honest work you're doing for us, Ms. Valore, but I think your talents would be better utilized elsewhere." She regards the data-pad again. "I see here that you have a Master's degree in engineering and applied physics specializing in advanced weaponry? This is impressive."

"Thank you…" I reply modestly, blinking several times in confusion.

"Ms. Valore, I am going to tell you something in confidence," she continues, setting the data-pad aside and taking another sip of tea. "I am working on the prototype for a state of the art starship. We've been trying to keep this quiet, but we are on the brink of a war with the batarians. Since the destruction of the Bahak system decades ago, they have become thirsty for blood and have allied themselves with the Vorcha. I have heard whispers that they have been trying to recruit people from other races as well. They want to become rulers of this galaxy as the Protheans once ruled. They wish to enslave us all and they are using Vorcha as their minions."

"Why are you telling me this, Councilor?" I ask quietly, wringing my hands. I don't want to think about war and I shudder to think of what would happen if the batarians won an intergalactic Civil War.

"We don't have a Commander Shepard with us to save the day again this time," Councilor Valois sighs, "We must prepare ourselves for the worst if negotiations with the batarian Kezier fall through." Her eyes meet mine squarely. "Which brings me to my offer. I would like you to come to work for my personal weapons development team. You would be working under Dr. Melcior Pintha, the most renowned physicist in Citadel space." My eyes widen, recognizing the name. Dr. Pintha is the most lauded salarian physicist in generations. He has singlehandedly helped develop smaller drive cores for new ships that give twice as much power as the original cutting edge Tantalus core. I was lucky enough to see him speak about it once at university. To work with such a genius would be a dream come true.

Councilor Valois beams at me. "Ah, so you've heard of him. Marvelous mind, truly," she continues, clapping her hands together. "So, you'll consider it?"

"What's the catch?" I ask, finally returning to my senses and regaining control of my mind. My mother would go into conniptions if she knew I was considering working on a heavy duty warship for possible Civil War.

"No catch," Valois tells me, gingerly sipping her tea. "I have always hated seeing wasted potential, and with the possibility of war on the horizon, I need the best of the best on my side. I have always had the best interest of the galaxy at heart. It's why I got into politics, you see. I only want to make things as perfect as possible. I long for a time of peace and harmony; when we can travel this galaxy freely without the fear of being attacked by pirates and mercenaries. You are one of the best, and I would be remiss in my duty to this Council and this galaxy if I did not implore you to join our cause."

"I…" I trail off, speechless for a moment. My mind is racing. If I accept this job, my pay grade will undoubtedly rise, I could afford a nicer apartment. I could take more vacations to Thessia and visit with Mother. I can make a difference. I will be making more money than Kallias Castor. "Can I think about it?" I hear myself ask, even though my mind is berating me for not accepting immediately. The Councilor nods graciously, smiling gently at me.

"Of course, Ms. Valois," she assures me in a kind tone. "Take some time, though I must have your answer by the end of the month so that we can make travel arrangements for you. You understand that the facility we're working out of is under top surveillance in a secret location." I swallow hard. Leave the Citadel? My life? Cassias? C-Sec?

"It's just…I have to speak to my mother and…I need to weigh my options," I add sheepishly, feeling every inch the dumb kid I am for a moment.

"You must be very close," she says, almost sounding wistful for a moment. I swallow for a moment, looking down at my hands clasped atop her desk.

"We used to be," I confess. "We've sort of…drifted apart these past few years."

"I completely understand," the asari agrees, reaching across the desk and placing one of her hands over both of mine. "My mother and I were estranged for a very long time. We drifted apart and then she died and I lost my chance to tell her how much I cared for her. She was a wonderful woman."

"I am sorry," I say sincerely, thinking of my mother, who is wonderful, if not slightly overbearing and protective. I love her very dearly, but at times she smothered me and other times, she was uncharacteristically distant. I've always suspected she had many secrets, though I have never been brave enough to ask her about them.

"Thank you," the Councilor removes her hand from mine and takes a tissue, dabbing delicately at the corners of her eyes. "But it has been a very long time since she passed." She leans forward. "Cherish your time together, Ms. Valois."

"Oh, er…you can call me Sasha," I tell her, feeling strange to hear my name spoken so formally.

"What an interesting name," Valois considers aloud. "Sasha is not a common name. Were you named for a relative?"

"Oh, my mother was an only child," I explain, noticing her smile falter slightly in what I assume to be interest. "She has half-sisters on her father's side, but she never knew them until after I was born."

"I see," Valois nods, keeping her smile. "And…your father?"

I stare at her, unblinking as her words echo in my ears. I know nothing about the asari who fathered me. Mother has _never _spoken of her, and I have never inquired. I assume it either ended badly with them, or my father died. It's almost a relief not knowing. "I never knew her," I admit. "She was another asari." I bow my head in slight humiliation. "I…I am a pureblood."

"Oh, I see." Her voice is low. "And…you know nothing about this asari? Not even her name?"

"No, ma'am," I shake my head, bringing my eyes up slowly to meet her. I wonder if she'll rescind her offer, knowing what she does about me now. "I'll understand if you want to withdraw your offer."

Her eyes fill with confusion, before she shakes her head. "Oh, nonsense," she scoffs. "You've been tested I assume?"

"Yes," I affirm. "When I was twenty-five and again at forty."

"My offer stands," she insists, rising. I hurry to my feet too, pulling hands behind my back. "I have complete faith in your assignment to the vault tomorrow." She puts her hand out for me to shake. "We asari must stick together, yes?"

"Y-yes," I agree, feeling a swell of pride rush through me. I have been _chosen _by the asari Councilor. I am not a nobody. Not anymore. My mother will finally be able to speak to her friends with pride that her daughter's degree is being put to good use. That the tuition money she paid for me was not a waste.

"I shall await your answer, Sasha," Councilor Valois tells me, showing me to the door. "Thank you," her eyes meet mine.

"Thank you, Councilor," I manage to utter, before I step out into the hallway and the door slides closed, concealing the bright red of her suit behind it's metal shield. I drift back down the stairs, waving half-heartedly at the overly chipper receptionist as I head up to the Commons in the hopes of grabbing something quick to eat before I have to head back to the office.

I've very nearly reached the food stand that sells my favorite sushi, when I trip, lurching forward and nearly knocking the poor salarian running the stand over.

"You know," a voice says snidely, "for a C-Sec officer, you sure aren't coordinated." I cringe, knowing what I'm about to face. I force myself to look up and see Carly Hess, my human co-worker standing there. She's always been slightly hostile to me, though I've never even had a conversation with her.

"I do fine when people don't trip me," I answer back in the sweetest tone I can handle. "Maybe you should watch where you put your feet."

"Well, well, well…the bitch has claws." She glares at me. "I knew it was only a matter of time before your inner asari skank reared her ugly head."

"Really?" I ask, incredulously. "You have a problem with _me? _Look in a mirror, Hess. I have better things to do than listen to your racist bullshit, okay?" My eyes fall on a turian couple sitting at Plato's. "Excuse me," I sigh, brushing roughly past her, ignoring her huffy protest. I watch in horrified disgust as Kallias Castor sits across from Cassias, holding his hands in hers and batting her big green eyes at him, _despite _the fact that she dumped him months ago, and _despite _the fact that she is currently secretly dating the son of the turian Primarch. This isn't about Cass. It's about _me. _And the smug look on her face when she catches sight of me tells me she knows it. Cassias turns around, seeing me and gives me a contrite expression. He knows he's an idiot. I know he's an idiot. I can't help him. I roll my eyes at him, scowling at them both and whirl on my heel, lunch forgotten. I'll just eat something out of the vending machine. Anything is better than watching my best friend pilot the SSV Dumbass into the Moron Relay.

"Ugh, not _this _again," Ona's voice comes from nearby. I glance in her direction, grateful for some kind of back up. "Will he never learn? She's such an attention slut."

"This isn't about him," I sigh. "She's got it in her head that I like him, so she's trying to make my life miserable."

"Do you have a thing for Cass?" Ona asks, barely able to hide her mischievous grin. I give her a baleful glance.

"Of _course _not!" I scoff. "Goddess, it's _Cassias, _Ona."

"Yeah, so?" She shrugs. "You'd be way better for him than…" she nods toward them. "_…that." _I stand with my arms crossed tightly, shaking my head repeatedly. Her eyes fill with devilish humor. "Plus you're about fourteen shades of purple right now."

"Oh, _Goddess…" _I groan, bringing my hands to my cheeks.

"Why do you let her treat you like that, Sasha?" Ona demands with her hands on her hips, bright eyes flashing. "It pisses _me _off."

"Why?" I ask, bemused.

Ona stares at me as if I've lost my mind. "Because I'm your _friend, _you idiot!" She smacks me on the shoulder. I stare blankly at the shoulder she just struck, somewhat surprised by the fact that I have two friends. I mean, Ona and I have hung out in the sense that she's hung out with Cassias and me a few times. But I never thought that she actually considered me a _friend. _That's new.

I have two friends.

"You know," she goes on, "If that was me…I'd teach her a lesson."

"What do you mean?" I have no idea what she's referring to.

"Go over there, and mark your territory!" Ona insists, nudging me toward them. I freeze on the spot, realizing what she's implying.

"Ona," my hands go up in defense, "Cass and I…it's not…we're not…I don't…"

"Well _I _know that, silly," Ona laughs, "But apparently _she," _she nods to Kallias, "doesn't. Just go slap one on him." Her voice lowers, "Oh and try to get a pic of his face I can send to Marius. It ought to be priceless."

"Ona," I attempt to regulate my voice. "I am not going to go and _slap _one on him. Cassias is my best friend. There is nothing between us."

"_Keelah," _Ona smirks, "You sound like Shelai in _Fleet and Flotilla. _All she did was whine about how much she _didn't _love Bellicus until he almost died and she had to nurse him back to health."

"You're comparing my life to some trashy romance movie?" I mutter dryly.

Ona's mouth falls open. "Trashy romance—?" She clicks her tongue in disapproval. "You've never seen it, have you?"

"No," I shrug. "I don't see what that has to do with—"

"Okay, that's it. Movie night. Me and you. No Cassias. Girl's night. Soon. Deal?"

"I…" My eyes have begun to glaze over from lack of blinking. "Alright." Ona frowns, seeing the time.

"Damn. I have to get back to work. Salvage equipment isn't going to sell itself you know." She jabs her thumb toward Kallie and Cass. "But you should seriously teach that bitch a lesson."

"Ona—"

"Alright, alright…I'm done." She snickers, before disappearing through the crowd. I discreetly look back over my shoulder. Kallias is leaning suggestively over the table, trailing her finger down Cassias' arm. He looks genuinely confused. I take pity on the poor idiot and plaster a smile on my face. Kallias brightens at the sight of me.

"Aw, somebody's jealous," she says, chuckling at Cassias, who obviously has no clue what the hell she's talking about. (Because there's _nothing _between us.)

"How'd your check up go?" Cass asks, motioning for me to sit down beside him. I notice his eyes are narrowed on me.

I give him a nonchalant shrug. "Fine."

"Are you _sick?" _Kallie asks, feigning concern. I think of Councilor Valois, who would know exactly how to handle this bitch. She'd play nice, but she's smart enough to make Kallias doubt herself without flinging one insult. I remember that Valois picked _me _for a top secret government project off-Citadel. I am a highly qualified asari with a Master's degree in engineering. I adopt what I hope is my best "Councilor Valois" expression and calmly clasp my hands on the table in front of me.

"No, I'm quite well," I smile genuinely at her. "I do thank you for your concern though. It was quite an eventful visit, however. I heard whispers that the Primarch's son caught some sort of venereal disease…" At the widening of her eyes, I add, "From a _human. _Can you _imagine?_" With a calm smile, I accept a glass of water from the waitress who has just appeared and I quietly thank her. Kallias excuses herself, making a hasty exit, presumably on her way to Huerta for a quick "check-up".

"You are _terrible," _Cassias hisses, though I sense a hint of laugh in his voice.

"Serves her right," I dismiss, relaxing for the first time all day. "Screwing you over for that sleazy turian pile of krogan shit."

"What's gotten into you?" Cassias chuckles, shaking his head at me. "I like it."

I meet his eyes with half a smile. "Me too." I sigh, noticing the time. "Come on, Cyprian. We better get back to work. We have a lot of catching up to do before tomorrow. We have to be up early for debriefing."

"Don't remind me," he groans. "Why the hell are you so cheerful about it? You _hate _mornings."

"I guess I'm just glad to be doing something other than incident reports," I laugh, shoving him. "_You _may like comforting little old ladies who crash their cars into raging bitches, but I'm not that into it."

"Well, you're freaking me out," he quips, elbowing me back. I meet his eyes and it seems like he wants to ask me something, but he doesn't, falling into step beside me.

We walk back to work in amiable silence and my thoughts turn to tomorrow.

* * *

**Next chapter things start moving. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hello, Sasha. My name is Dr. T'Mora. This won't hurt a bit, love, just be brave." _

_I'm strapped against a gurney with wires and electrodes attached to my head, as a medical team prepares to put me into a machine that will 'test my brain'. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see my mother standing behind the window in the hospital testing room. She gives me a reassuring smile, standing stiffly with her arms folded across her chest, one hand lingering near her mouth. _

"_On the count of three," Dr. T'Mora's soothing, gentle voice comes, "One…two…three…" I'm slowly pushed back into the gigantic machine that's going to take pictures of my brain. It's alright for the first minute or so, just a little loud. The electrodes on my forehead tickle, making me laugh. _

"_Stay still, Sasha dear," the doctor's voice comes again, "It's very important." _

"_How much longer?" I ask, feeling a strange pressure in my head as the machine grows louder, the gears whirring around me. The tickling on my forehead turns into what feels like tiny pinpricks, making my eyes sting. _

"_Just a few minutes," Dr. T'Mora assures me. "Be brave, darling." _

"_I want my mother," I sniff, letting out a sound of distress as the pressure in my head becomes full-fledged agony and images flash before my eyes. I see things from my past; places I've been to. I see people I barely remember smiling at me. All around me is the color blue. This is worse than any nightmare I've ever had. "Stop!" I scream. "Stop it!" _

"_You're doing great, sweetheart," the doctor says, only her voice is distorted now; it sounds wrong. "Stay strong, Sasha." _

_I let out another long howl, thrashing in my straps. _"_Momma," I sob. "Momma, Momma, Momma…"_

"Momma!" I gasp, eyes flying open in a dark room as my entire body jolts violently. Not real. Just a dream. I swat at my face, wiping the pool of tears that have gathering beneath my eyes. Sitting up, I glance at my alarm clock. It's still three hours before I have to be up for work. I bury my face in my hands, wiping my face. It will be no use trying to sleep now. I'm awake and my body is thrilling with adrenaline. I pull myself out of bed, padding across the room, ignoring my plush robe as I head toward the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee.

When the water is heating on the stove, my mind drifts back to that first test; the test that every pureblooded asari must endure. At the age of twenty-five, we are physically around the same age as a ten year old human since we mature slower. That's when we have our first 'brain test' to check for signs of being an Ardat-Yakshi. The second one comes at forty, after we've finished puberty and our hormone levels have balanced out. The second one was just as bad as the first, only that time, I'd known what to expect. My mother sat with me for hours after the first test, holding my hand and making sure I was comfortable as I recovered. She had been particularly upset after the first test. All I remember her saying over and over again, "I'm so sorry, Hummingbird. So sorry."

I never blamed her, of course, and the pain was forgotten by morning, though after my second test, I found myself wondering how a pureblood could create another pureblooded daughter knowing what lay in store for her. I couldn't do it. I won't. Then again, I've never even found another asari attractive, so I don't really think I have anything to worry about there.

After my tea and a small breakfast, I do a quick morning workout before taking a shower. As I pull on my C-Sec uniform, I feel a slight sense of unease as I remember what lies in store for Cassias and I today. While everyone else is celebrating on the Presidium, we will be in the heart of the Citadel, buried with nothing but the history of the galaxy for company. Will somebody actually try to get into the vault again?

I've worked for C-Sec for three years now, and I've never seen real action. Being one of the youngest (figuratively speaking) on a force of nearly two hundred thousand officers, the majority of my time has been spent on paperwork and misdemeanors. I have had basic training, of course, as all C-Sec officers do, but no experience in the field to show for it, which is why I truly can't understand why Javik chose me for the job. I can understand why he chose Cassias. He's been with C-Sec for five years. He's a Lieutenant. High recommendations. I can only pray Javik wasn't showing favoritism toward me because of my mother. Then again, I've never seen Javik favor _anyone, _so I dismiss the thought at once.

My door buzzer goes off and I frown, checking the time, wondering who it could be as I cross to open the door. I punch the button, watching the metal door slide open to reveal Cassias. I frown at him in confusion. "Did we talk about driving together?" I don't think we did, but I was a little distracted yesterday what with the meeting with the asari Councilor and everything.

"Nah, I figured you'd be up. Do you have any dextro coffee on hand?"

"Do I look like a turian grocer?" I ask dryly, closing the door behind him and following him toward my kitchen.

"No, but you usually—aha!" He grins in triumph, pulling a brown box out of my panty. "I knew I could count on you, Sasha."

"You're just using me for my rations," I grumble, rolling my eyes and pulling up my Omni-tool. "Listen, I have to call my mother." I sigh, thinking of my dream and shivering. "I just have a weird feeling about today."

"No talking until I have at least two ounces of coffee," Cass insists, making me scowl at him as I press the 'CALL' button.

'**CALL FAILED'**

I stare at the screen for a second before trying again.

'**CALL FAILED'**

"Do you have any dextro milk?" Cassias asks, popping his head around the corner while I check the settings on my Omni-tool, making sure I'm calling the correct contact.

"No," I snap, "You'll have to live with black coffee."

"Ugh, you're so mean," Cassias sighs, returning to the kitchen. I hear the whirr of the instant coffee maker a moment later. Insistently, I press the 'CALL' button again.

'**CALL FAILED'**

"Okay, this is weird," I say, moving into the kitchen with my Omni-tool still glowing on my arm. "Every time I try to call my mother, the call fails."

"Maybe she's on the line with someone else," Cassias shrugs, taking a reverent sip of the strong smelling dextro coffee.

"That wouldn't affect a call," I tell him, "She can receive up to four calls at a time on her Omni-tool. The only time a call should fail is if a person is in FTL travel on a ship or the contact has been disconnected."

"Well, you'll have to worry later, Valore," Cassias tells me, "We have to get moving. It's half an hour to debriefing with the Director." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure it's nothing, okay?" I swallow, pushing my worry aside for the time being and nod as he finishes his cup of coffee in one gulp, making me cringe.

To distract myself, I pull up the morning news .

**ALLIANCE OPENS ITS ARMS TO OTHER RACES**

**Monday, December 27, 2241**

**Spectre General Kaidan Alenko has made an official statement regarding the enlistment of the first non-human into the Alliance. Turian Amicus Nasica, 24, was sworn in on Sunday by General Alenko himself. **

"**It will be a proud day for me when we can work together as one completely unified galaxy rather than separate allied races. Commander Shepard made the first steps toward that back in '86. Now, I'm proud to expand on those efforts."**

**The General has been very vocal about his intentions to work toward a more unified galactic outlook. He and Primarch Ricimer have been working together to bring humans and turians closer to that goal. Recently, the Primarch created a law which provides legal benefits to spouses of turians who are of other races. It's been in the works for over half a century since Spectre Garrus Vakarian married the late quarian Councilor Tali'Zorah in 2187. Councilor Zorah passed away nearly a decade ago, though Spectre Vakarian recently made a statement advocating his support of the law. **

**General Alenko is slated to appear at the Commemoration Ceremony on the Citadel tomorrow and will be arriving on the SSV Normandy SR-5. **

"Goddess, General Alenko has to be getting old for a human," I exclaim, shaking my head. I've met the Spectre a few times, though I don't know him particularly well. My mother is fond of him, though. She always says he's a good man. I can't say I disagree.

"Ninety isn't really that old for a human anymore," Cass reminds me. "They're living a lot longer these days. Plus, Alenko's a biotic which slows his aging as you know. You know what I'd like to see…the Windsor. I mean, the Normandy SR-5 is impressive and all, but the Windsor is _cutting edge. _It's sleeker and it's got the new drive core. It can travel at FTL speeds for twice as long on half the fuel the Normandy uses."

"I have wanted to see one of the new drive cores in action," I confess, thinking of Councilor Valois' offer again and turning a guilty shade of purple. I want to tell Cass so badly, but I know I need to keep it to myself for now. I don't need to be the one who leaked war secrets. Even to my best friend.

Two more calls fail before we arrive at the Wards, heading toward the security elevator that leads down to the Archives. Cass uses his Omni-tool to scan his ID so the elevator will open and my heart begins to race. Nerves thrill through my body at the prospect of my first real assignment. As the elevator begins to move, I notice Cassias is watching me with a strange look on his face.

"You alright?"

"Hmm," I nod, "Just…excited I guess."

He chuckles, shaking his head. "Well, prepare to be bored. With Javik and his team guarding the entrances, our job is going to be very quiet and uneventful."

"What do you think is in that vault, Cass?" I bite my lower lip, giving him a sidelong glance. His eyes meet mine.

"My guess is something they don't want found."

I roll my eyes at him. "Well, _that's _not obvious."

He startles me, by taking me by the shoulders and staring squarely into my eyes. My first instinct is to pull away and look down, but something in his expression scares me a little. "Alright, Miss Sarcasm," his voice lowers, "I think it's Reaper tech. Salvage from the end of the war. Probably part of the Crucible."

"Really?" My voice is barely a whisper.

"Yeah," he shakes his head. "That's exactly what I think it is."

The elevator stops and the door slides open. Cassias exits first and I follow silently behind him, thinking about the implications of Reaper technology being behind those doors. For a moment, I wonder if the prototype Councilor Valois wants me to work on has anything to do with it. I didn't ever see the Reapers, though I've seen photos of the destruction they caused. Parts of Thessia are _still _being rebuilt after the war. Commander Shepard died to destroy them.

Could I die for the greater good?

I honestly don't know if I'm brave enough to do what Shepard did. I don't envy her at all. It's actually surprising to me seeing her visage in photos, mostly because the supposed all-powerful hero who saved the galaxy was a very ordinary looking woman. She was beautiful, undoubtedly; tall and proud with shoulder length blonde hair (though her biography indicates that she was naturally dark haired) and striking green eyes. But, she was just one woman and because of her, we're all still here.

It was, of course, most surprising to see a photo of her crew and find my mother's face staring back at me. For my entire life, my mother was an ordinary college professor of archaeology, doing research in a lab, coming home at night and eating dinner with her only daughter. I can barely picture Mother holding a gun, much less fighting in a galactic war.

"Sasha!" Cassias is saying, bringing me back to the present. Fifty-five years the Reapers have been gone.

"What?" I ask moodily, giving him a look. He jabs his thumb to where the Director of Spectre Operations is standing with his arms folded, looking none too amused. (Then again, does he ever?)

"Was I wrong to give you this assignment, asari?" Javik asks dryly, eyeing me warily. I straighten immediately, shaking my head in humiliation.

"No, Sir. Apologies." I notice the corners of his lips twitch though I can't tell if it was a grimace or a smirk.

"Your orders are simple," the Prothean states, "You are not to leave your posts for any reason. You may each use the restroom before the ceremony and alternate once every other hour. After the reception after the Commemoration Ceremony, myself and two other Spectres will relieve you and you will return to C-Sec and resume work there." His eyes narrow on us as he paces. "I have chosen the two of you for one reason. You can be trusted. I have been assessing the pair of you for weeks, and I have been very impressed by your rapport." His mouth is set in a disapproving line. "Do _not _disappoint me, asari." He nods at me, before turning to Cassias. "Turian."

After showing us all of the exits and emergency exits, we're led back to the vault and locked in the room. Each of us is assigned to one side of the door, guns in hand. The first hour is excruciating, seconds barely moving; minutes dragging by as we make small talk. It's nearly eleven by the time I'm ready to claw my own eyes out with boredom. Being stuck in an airtight, soundproof room guarding a vault is not as glamorous as I thought it would be. No wonder I was chosen. This feels more like punishment than privilege as I think about the celebrations that are going on above. The flower ceremony is always my favorite; one flower for every lost soldier is laid against the memorial plaque on the Presidium as the anthems of each race are performed by a lavish symphony.

"You're quiet," Cassias muses, looking over at me.

I shrug, sighing. "I'm bored."

"I _told _you!" He laughs, shaking his head. "Not that impressive is it?"

"You should have been a cenobite," I giggle, sticking my tongue out at him before sobering. "Cass."

"What?"

"What was up with you and Kallias having lunch yesterday?" I settle a sharp look on him. "You're not still hung up on her are you?"

"What?" He sounds startled. "No!"

"Because I honestly can't watch you date her again," I continue over him, "Not after what she did to you last time. And does she really think nobody knows about her and the Primarch's son? I'm pretty sure his _wife_ knows!"

"Sasha—"

"No," I turn to face him, lowering my gun. "I'm serious, Cassias. Do you know what she said to me yesterday?" He doesn't respond, so I continue, "She told me to remember that _she _had you first and that I'll always be the one who came _after _her." I glare at him. "She accused me of having a thing for you, Cass. She made me feel like…like…"

"Like shit?" He supplies wryly, eyeing me. I nod helplessly. "You want to know why I had lunch with her, Sash?" Again, I nod, terrified by the possibility and yet too curious. "I had lunch with her to tell her to back the hell off of you. That if I ever caught her bullying you again, I'd beat her ass back to Palaven." He advances on me, making me back up against the wall. It's kind of scary, making his eyes shockingly blue against black. "That she and I were _never _getting back together." My eyes flit around, looking for an escape. Swallowing I force myself to meet his eyes. Something's different; the air around us has become heavier, making it hard to breathe. One of my hands settles on his chest, holding him away from me as fear and excitement course through my veins. My heart beats angrily against my rib cage.

Maybe I do have a thing for Cassias. And _maybe, _judging by the look in his eyes, _maybe _he has a thing for _me. _The thought makes me feel jittery and scared and elated all at the same time. I notice he's panting and realize that my lungs are feeling particularly heavy too. That's when I notice the vent above us isn't blowing air into the room. The air between us isn't charged with romantic notions; we're literally suffocating. A loud sound like an explosion shakes the room, making Cass spring away from me with his gun at the ready. I stand with my back to his, gun drawn as I look around, assessing our options.

"Cass?"

His hand covers my mouth, and his eyes are full of warning as he shakes his hand, bringing a finger to his mouth to indicate not to talk. Pulling up his Omni-tool he quickly types.

_Talking uses air. _

The lights flicker, making me hold my breath as the room goes black for a moment, before coming back up. Another loud explosion rocks the room and I wonder where Javik and the Spec-Ops team are when I hear a noise above us.

Someone is in the vent.

I see a flash of something falling to the ground before Cass turns and tackles me to the ground, shielding me with his body as we prepare for a grenade blast that doesn't come. Instead, the room fills with a sickly sweet smelling smoke, making both of us fall to the floor. My eyes fill with tears as I realize we're probably going to die and I'll never get to speak to my mother again. I lie on my side, facing Cassias, who blinks at me, bringing his hand up to my cheek. My eyes feel heavy as I fight sleep.

Stay awake, Sasha.

"_How much longer?" _

"_Just a few minutes. Be brave, Darling." _

"_I want my mother." _

I weakly press the redial button on my Omni-tool, praying I can get through to Mother.

'**CALL FAILED'**

My eyes well up with tears. I want my mother. It's my final thought as my vision goes black.

* * *

"_You're not going," Mother insists vehemently, standing with her arms folded. "You just graduated school. You have a degree. You could—"_

"_I have a thousand _years _to use my degree, Mom!" I fire back, "I need to get off of Thessia. I want to travel. I want to _live!"

"_You're safe here. You can have a quiet, happy life here." She replies, "It's all I ever wanted for you." _

"_Well, maybe I don't want to be _you," _I snap. "Maybe I don't want to settle down with another asari and create another pureblood outcast." I stare at her, as a tear streaks down my face. "How _could _you conceive a pureblood baby being a pureblood yourself? How could you put me through it? I _can't _be happy on Thessia, Mom. I'm an outcast. My _blood _has made sure of that."_

_She looks as though I've slapped her, lower lip trembling. Her eyes are sparkling dangerously. "And where will you go? What will you do?" _

"_Whatever I want," I answer. "Anywhere but here."_

"_Just…sleep on it. We can discuss this in the morning," she begs, imploring me with her eyes. I look away, knowing if I don't, she'll convince me to stay. She takes my hand in hers, gripping it between hers. "Just sleep on it." _

"_Fine." I sigh, pulling away and walking away toward the privacy of my own bedroom. _

"Vitals are good," a familiar voice says, "She is regaining consciousness. No head trauma detected."

"Thank you. Please let Dr. T'Soni know." a woman responds. "Sasha," she speaks to me. My eyes open and the room is blurry, but I can see the shape of someone hovering above me. "I'm Dr. Cristina Wilson. How are you feeling?" She snaps her fingers in front of my eyes, making me blink rapidly. "Reflexes and reaction seem good."

"Water," I croak, feeling my throat burn from the dryness in my mouth. A second later, a bottle is thrust into my hands and I'm greedily drinking an entire bottle of water.

"A side effect of the gas," Dr. Wilson says, making me remember that we were attacked. My eyes open widely and I leap off of the exam table, poised to use a biotic Throw on anyone who tries to attack me. There are a few people scattered around; two human men in their late twenties or early thirties and a tall human man in Alliance dress blues who looks to be in his early forties. The embroidered name on his uniform is 'Collins'. I see Cassias sitting up as well, though he's not resisting.

"Who are you?" I demand. "Where am I?"

"You're on the SSV Windsor, an Alliance warship," The man named Collins informs me, "I'm Captain Collins, the commander of this ship."

"I don't understand," I look at Cassias, who is still groggy from whatever gas they used on us. "Did you attack the Archives?"

"There will be time for explanations later," Collins assures me. "Peretti," he addresses one of the young men who has dark skin and black hair before looking at the other, a blond man. "Simpson. Get down to the Armory and make sure The Asset is secured. We don't want it coming loose. We don't know what's in that capsule."

"Yes, Sir!" They both salute the Captain, leaving the room.

I decide to press for more answers. "The Asset? Is that what was in the—?"

I'm interrupted by the door to the Med Bay opening again, revealing an asari who strides in, exuding a confidence I've never seen. Her blue eyes are alert and full of concern and I gape in recognition at her.

"_Mother?" _


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

"Captain, could you give me a moment alone with my daughter and Officer Cyprian?" Mother asks calmly, casually smoothing the front of her clothes. Captain Collins nods curtly, giving us a look before stepping aside so that Dr. Wilson can follow him out of the room.

Before I can even ask another question, my mother's hands are on my face and she's shining a light into my eyes. "Good to see you too, Mother," I tell her dryly as she sighs and sets the light aside.

"How are you both feeling? Cassias?" I glance to my right, where Cass looks like he's about to heave. For half a second, I kind of feel bad for him. Then I remember the tense, almost too revealing moment we shared before we were gassed and stop myself from running over to him. I can feel myself flush, but I hope it just looks like an after effect. How can I ever look Cass in the eye again?

"I just…need a few minutes," I hear Cass grumble to my mother, who is fussing over him. "Have to call my Dad."

"No need," Mother insists, "He knows where you are. Your uncle has spoken with your parents."

"My…uncle?" Cassias throws me a look of bemusement. I shrug, just as clueless as him. "Uncle Garrus?"

"Yes," she nods, "He's on the ship as well." Her eyes meet mine. "Javik had to stay on the Citadel for appearance purposes, but he's been instrumental in all of this."

"Are you _crazy?" _I exclaim, staring at her incredulously, "So, you're telling me that this has been planned and _you _were part of breaking into the Citadel _Archives? _Do you have any idea how much trouble you're going to be in? How much trouble _I'm _going to be in?" My thoughts selfishly drift to Fiera Valois' job offer and for a quick moment, I feel a twinge of despair. Once again, my mother's overbearing nature is depriving me of living my life.

"Of course you won't be in trouble," she says, waving me off as if I've said the silliest thing she's ever heard. "As far as the Council knows, you and Cassias have been kidnapped. Don't worry," she adds in a benign, though weighted voice, "I wouldn't dream of jeopardizing the offer you received from Councilor Valois." Her lips are set in a thin, disapproving line, sending a streak of anger through me.

"What, you're spying on me now?" I scoff, glancing at a very uncomfortable Cassias and give a mirthless chuckle.

"What offer?" Cassias asks, accusingly, standing and staring expectantly down at me.

"Sit down," I snap at him, still watching my mother's face. She looks as calm as ever, standing with her hands hanging loosely at her sides. Perfect posture (of course). "Did Javik tell you about that?" I fire at her, shaking my head. "I should have known he'd know." She doesn't answer this question.

"Sit down," Mother sighs, gesturing for us to sit on the exam tables. "Both of you. There is something you need to know." My stomach drops, wondering what she's going to tell us; wondering if it has anything to do with The Asset. "Fifty-five years ago the Reapers were defeated – you know that – what you _don't _know is what had to be done." She perches on a stool, draping an arm over her body and holding the opposite arm in her hand, looking down at the floor. She looks younger and more vulnerable than I've ever seen her look. "When the Reapers attacked Earth, I was on Mars. I was…working with Admiral Hackett of the Alliance to find a way to stop them." For a moment, I'm floored. I knew my mother had played a part in winning the war, of course, but I'd always assumed that she was just a consultant since she was a Prothean expert and an archaeologist. I'd never known she worked directly with the Alliance. She gives me a strange look, before continuing, "In the Mars Archives, I managed to find a blueprint for a Prothean device that would, in theory, destroy the Reapers. Of course, this was at the very same time that Earth was being invaded by them, so time was running out."

"_You _were on _Mars?" _I ask, staring blankly at her. "Alone? You don't even like leaving the apartment by yourself."

She does not acknowledge this as she continues, "There was an attack while I was there, by a pro-humanity group called Cerberus. I'm sure you've learned about them in history." Cass and I nod, meeting each other's eyes quickly, before looking awkwardly away. "I was forced into the ducts, trapped by enemy troops. Thankfully, Admiral Hackett had ordered the Normandy to Mars and I was saved by Commander Shepard and her crew, though we nearly lost a friend there."

"So,_ that's_ how you started working with Shepard!" I exclaim, glad to finally have some understanding of my mother's role in the war. She looks a little surprised by my presumption.

"Not exactly, no," Mother sighs. "I had worked with Shepard before, when she defeated Saren. We were…" She trails off, "old friends." I open my mouth to ask another question, but she calmly holds a hand up to stop me. "Another story for another time, Sasha." I suppress the urge to pout like an impatient child, but gesture for her to go on. "What we found was the blueprints for a device known as The Crucible. That was what destroyed the Reapers. Admiral Hackett and Commander Shepard started the process and as the war went on, we gained forces and allies and in the end, everyone had to band together to build this thing that could save us. Finding Javik was…helpful…as well."

"So, what does that have to do with us, Dr. T'Soni?" Cassias interjects, looking as frustrated as I feel.

"It has to do, Officer Cyprian, with what you were guarding," my mother explains in a soft voice.

"The Asset," I whisper, watching her nod in affirmation. "You guys think it's part of The Crucible?"

"All we know is, after Shepard…activated…the device, it sent out a massive pulse of energy which destroyed the Relay system and all synthetic life in the galaxy. Shepard sacrificed herself to activate it." I watch her cringe slightly again, wondering what that would be like to watch your leader…no – your _friend – _die, and know you could do nothing to stop it because you knew you had no choice. I hope I never have to know. "All that was found in the debris of the Citadel was Commander Shepard's helmet . Her body was completely destroyed with no trace left. The biggest challenge in getting The Crucible to work was the final piece; the Catalyst. We still don't fully know what it did, but we do know that it was the Citadel itself. It wasn't until recently that we learned the Council had recovered something in the rubble and was keeping it locked in a vault deep within the Archives. We believe it is part of the Catalyst."

"Spirits," Cass mutters, sounding horrified. "Why the hell would they _want _that?"

"I suspect, personally, it was to possibly extract the Reaper code somehow to build a weapon of some sort." Mother admits. "When the pulse struck, all of the data within the Reapers' hard drives was destroyed. Partial codes have been found by those brave enough to look, but nothing significant. If the Catalyst is functional, it could be potentially devastating in the wrong hands."

"_I am working on a prototype for a state of the art starship."_

"So, what are we going to do with it?" I ask, ignoring the niggling feeling in the back of my brain. My mother meets my eyes; cerulean blue into aquamarine.

"For now," she pauses with a heavy sigh, "we're going to take it to Earth for analysis. Kai—General Alenko has arranged for a team of scientists to study it and determine what it is and how to keep it contained. Our main concern is indoctrination. If any part of it remains active, who is to say that it hasn't already tried to poison the minds of those who have come into contact with it to rebuild the Reapers?"

I gasp in horror. "You can't possibly think anyone would want that!" I cry, throwing a startled look at Cassias who seems equally alarmed.

"Indoctrination is nothing to be taken lightly, Sasha," Mother murmurs, "Believe me, I have seen the things it does to people. Not to mention, it is no secret that the asari and salarian Councilors have been at odds with the rest of the Council for years. They do not like sharing authority with krogan and quarians. It is shameful, but true. What could start out as a ploy for power could end in disaster for all of us."

I glance at Cassias, thinking of Ona, who is one of the most wonderful, warmest people I have ever known. How anyone could hate her, I will never know. Unfortunately, it's still common to see prejudice against quarians on the Citadel, even though it's been years since they've needed to wear a full suit. My thoughts turn to Councilor Valois, who certainly doesn't seem the type to seek revenge on other races, though I do recall her voting against giving the drell an embassy a few years back. I remember what she told me about the batarians recruiting to start a war against the Council races and wonder if I should divulge that information.

"Maybe they're worried about the batarians," I blurt, instantly regretting it as both sets of eyes turn on me. My mother frowns at me.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes flash with suspicion.

"They've been planning to attack the Council and become the rulers of the Citadel. They've allied themselves with the vorcha." My mother stares, unblinking at me, while Cassias lets out a sound of surprise.

"How do _you _know this?" He demands, making his voice deepen with authority.

"The asari Councilor told me when I met with her yesterday," I confess, looking down into my lap. I suspect my cheeks are a _remarkably_ attractive shade of violet. My eyes lift to my mother, who looks shockingly nonplussed. Cassias, on the other hand, is gaping at me.

"So, what? You _lied _about your annual exam?" He asks, sounding more hurt than angry. "Why?"

"Because I was surprised that she even knew who I was, much less wanted to talk to me. She offered me a job working as an engineer for her and I didn't know what to think," I swallow. "It would have meant a pay raise and a chance to work with Dr. Pintha."

Mother and Cassias both start speaking at once.

"An engineer for what?"

"Dr. Melcior Pintha?"

"It was for…" My conscience gets the better of me as I remember that it was classified information. I've never kept secrets from Cassias or my mother for that matter, but this is different; it's a government secret, and I don't want to bring any trouble on myself or on the people around me. They don't _seem _like bad people, even if they did break into the Citadel Archives and steal a top secret artifact. My mother trusts them. Never having been a liar, it surprises me how easily the lies tumble out of my mouth; "it was just a research project on drive cores. You know, Dr. Pintha specializes in that. He's mainly looking into black hole propulsion." My mother narrows her eyes on me skeptically, but I maintain my smile, willing myself not to flush. Cassias looks like I've slapped him in the face. "I wasn't going to accept anyway," I add, lying again, "So, it didn't seem like it was even worth it to mention."

"You _should _accept," Cass says sullenly, practically pouting at the floor. "You shouldn't waste your time in C-Sec anymore." I frown at him, confused by his tone as I hear the implied _"with me" _at the end of his sentence. He doesn't _sound _like I should accept. He sounds like he's pissed at me. I pull my eyes off of him, feeling guilt pulse through my veins with every pump of my heart. My mother's eyes have darkened, though she isn't pressing me for any more details, which is a good sign. I hope.

The doors to the Med Bay slide open, revealing a glowing blue orb. There's a face I remember! Well, sort of. "Glyph!" I cry, smiling at the sight of the info drone my mother uses for her research.

"Hello, Officer Valore," it answers about as pleasantly as a drone can. "Dr. T'Soni, there is a call for you in your office." Mother nods, standing and composing herself as always. She gives me a final look, before telling me, "This isn't over, Sasha." I watch her follow Glyph out of the Med Bay with a sense of growing dread. I turn to Cass, who is already on his way past me to leave the Med Bay.

"Come on, Cass," I implore, "You can't be _that _mad."

He whirls on me, blue eyes blazing. "_We_ don't keep secrets, Sasha," he insists. "You're the only person I've ever really trusted. I don't keep _anything_ from you." I bite my lower lip as guilt creeps up on me again, knowing I'm still lying to him.

"I'm sorry," I say, genuinely. "I just…didn't know what to do."

"Don't lie to me again," he mutters coldly, moving away. "I need to go find my uncle." With that, he leaves and I'm left with the sting of sudden tears in my eyes from the harsh bite of his words. I know he's right, and it makes me feel awful, but I can't help thinking that if I tell him the whole truth about the Councilor's prototype, I'm putting him at risk. And the thought of anything happening to Cassias – accident or otherwise – is enough to make my stomach roil.

I drift silently out of the Med Bay, glancing around. I'm somewhere in the lower interior of the ship, probably deck three. The Windsor is another turian-human collaboration, built by the Alliance with the new compact drive core. The layout is very similar to the original Normandy SR-2, if not a little bigger with a bit more breathing room. I know it well, since I grew up with a model of the SR-2 in my bedroom. Probably a memento from my mother's time aboard that ship. I have three model ships in my childhood bedroom; the SR-2, the Destiny Ascension and the Citadel. They used to provide me hours' worth of daydreams; my closest friends. I casually wonder if they sell a model of this ship yet, making a mental note to check when I get back to the Citadel.

"Oh good, you're awake!" I hear to my left, turning just in time to see Ona approaching with a pile of neatly folded clothes in her hands. I gape at her, taken aback that she's on the ship as my mind races with unasked questions. "Captain Collins sent me down here with a uniform for you since you don't have any other clothes."

"Well, I _was _kidnapped," I grumble, though manage to give her a smile. "Thanks. What are you doing here?"

She casts her glowing eyes downward for a second, looking slightly sheepish. "They've been planning this for weeks; months even," she confides, looking around. "Since Director Javik found out about The Asset."

"So, what is this?" I ask, holding the clothes in my hands, "A rebellion?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," Ona shrugs, "I wanted to tell you and Cass, but Gramps swore me to secrecy. Said you two couldn't know because there was a chance it wouldn't work and you'd be blamed for not doing your jobs. If they interrogated either of you and you knew…" She shakes her head, wide eyed. "Well, I've heard stories. The Council plays diplomatic for the cameras, but some of them are still crooked. All politicians are."

"Oh," I say, playing casual even though my mind is racing with images of my meeting with Councilor Valois.

"_I have always had the best interest of the galaxy at heart."_

There has to be a mistake. A misunderstanding. Councilor Valois is only trying to prepare us for war, she's not planning to use some Reaper killing weapon to dominate the galaxy. She didn't even discriminate against me because I'm a pureblood. If Mother would just talk to her, she'd see. But I know that's not realistic. My mother trusts Javik and not many other people. If he's convinced that the Council is hiding something, then so does she. I feel as torn as ever, thinking of working with Dr. Pintha and going against my mother.

The sound of my stomach growling brings me back to reality, and I realize I haven't eaten in…well, I'm not really sure how long it's been because I have no clue what time it is and how long we were out.

"Come on," Ona says, pushing me toward the kitchen area across the mess hall, where a couple of crew members in Alliance uniforms give us bored looks as we pass. I notice one of the boy's eyes rake up and down my body for a second. It's not the first time. I've seen the way human men look at me and other asari. I guess I should be flattered, but in truth, it's kind of annoying that one of the oldest, most advanced races in the galaxy have been reduced to sex objects. Self-consciously, I lift the clothes I'm carrying to cover my chest, even though I know they can't see anything. It makes me feel naked. I glare at the guy, turning back to Ona, who is talking animatedly about the engine room and someone named Eve. I set the clothes on the counter, watching as Ona opens the refrigerator and frowns.

"Let's see, we have what looks like sushi, some disgusting tofu looking stuff and...ugh," She pulls out a bag of lettuce. "I don't get these levo foods of yours. This looks like something that grows under the front steps of my parents' house on Rannoch."

"Uh oh…" One of the guys behind us mutters, "Someone looks happy."

"Kiss my _ass_, Lewis," a nearby female voice snaps. I turn just in time to see a tall girl wearing a hat with short brown hair sticking out from under it. She looks slightly murderous with a coffee mug clutched in her hand. My eyes fall to her fingernails that have some sort of dark purple polish on them, though it's cracking off. Dark circles lie beneath light green eyes. Truthfully, she looks exhausted. I move so she can get into the kitchen area and notice she's headed straight for the coffee maker. Which Ona happens to be standing in front of.

"Outta the way, Peanut," the woman says gruffly, as Ona practically leaps out of the way.

"_Keelah," _the quarian exclaims in surprise. "All you had to do was say 'excuse me'." Ona stands with her hands on her hips, looking up at the tall human woman, who is currently fumbling with the small cup that goes into the machine to make the coffee.

"Ex_cuse_ me," she retorts acidly, not even sparing us a glance. I notice her hands are shaking a little and step in, gently urging a (for once) speechless Ona out of the way so that I can pry the coffee packet out of her hand. "Uh, get your own coffee, Blue!" Without a word I set up the coffee and take her mug out of her hand, placing it under the spout to fill up, before pressing the button to start it. "Hey, do I look like I can't brew a damn cup of coffee?" The girl hisses. If I had eyebrows, I'd raise one at her.

"Honestly? Yes," I answer. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Just _one_ day," she grimaces, deflating slightly. "Sorry," she adds, waving a dismissive hand at Ona. "It's been a rough one. Collins has us on course to Sur'Kesh and I don't want that dipshit Peretti piloting my ship any longer than he has to."

"Corporal Peretti is highly qualified, according to Adam—"

"Yeah, well…Adam's a dipshit too," the woman insists, making my eyes widen. She looks between me and Ona, before rolling her eyes. "I can say that, he's my brother." Her coffee finishes brewing and she takes a long, reverent sip. I almost laugh as her eyes close like it's the most delicious thing she's ever tasted. "I'm the pilot," she explains dryly. "Jessica Moreau. If you call me anything but Jess, I'll bitch slap you." Her eyes narrow on Ona. "I'm talkin' to you, Squirt."

"Oh please," Ona replies in exasperation, "I'm not _that _much shorter than you are."

"Moreau…" I try to place the name, wracking my brain before I remember. "As in Jeff Moreau? Former pilot of the Normandy SR-2? Current owner of Gunny Aerospace Enterprises?"

"That's the one," she nods, cradling her coffee in both hands. "That's my grandfather. Taught me everything I know, though I'm not necessarily sure that's a good thing." She smirks, looking almost pleasant. "This is his hat." My eyes fall on the **SR-2 **logo embroidered on the weathered fabric. It makes me think of that model ship I used to play with as a child.

"Here," Ona says, giving Jess a sidelong glare as she shoves something into my hand. It looks like yogurt. Peach. "If you want to talk to your mother, her quarters are just around the corner."  
Ona jabs her thumb in the direction. "I should get back to engineering. Adam's been down there alone a while now. It's not fair." She meets my eyes. "There's a spot for you down there too, Sasha."

"Thanks, Ona," I smile at her, waving as she leaves.

I notice Jess staring at her with half a frown on her face. "Huh. I was calling her Oh-na. It's pronounced like Ah-na…quirky little bastards have some odd names huh?" At my blank look, she scowls. "Perky little shit, isn't she?"

"She's very…enthusiastic," I agree, laughing a little. "She always has been. But it's refreshing compared to, well…everyone else. At least she's nice."

"Nice is overrated," Jess quips, rolling her eyes and sighing. "Well, I better get back on the helm before that dumbass Corporal crashes us and blames it on solar wind." I watch her leave, unsure whether I like her or I'm slightly terrified of her. I decide on the former, before fishing a spoon out of a packet in a drawer and greedily devouring the yogurt. Pulling up my Omni-tool, I check the time. It's been nearly twelve hours since Cassias and I fell unconscious. I fight the urge to go find him and decide instead to talk to my mother. Grabbing the clothes off of the counter, I head around the corner, knocking on the door first before hitting the button to open it.

Cassias and his uncle are standing near the small makeshift desk my mother must be using, speaking in low tones with her. Her head turns, noticing me standing there before she returns her attention to the turians. "Keep me updated on what you find, Garrus," she's saying, "I'll let you know if I hear anything else from Javik. Collins is briefing Kaidan in the comm room as we speak."

"Sounds good, Liara," Vakarian affirms. He stops, giving me a paternal pat on the shoulder. "You did good, child," he assures me, before heading out of the room. I meet Cass' eyes as he follows, though he still looks like he's pouting a little, but manages a nod.

"You two have certainly become close," Mother says, looking somewhat amused. I give her a look of warning.

"We're _friends," _I assert.

"Hmm, yes," she nods, "I can see that. He's a good man."

"Yeah, he's a gem," I grumble, irritated with her for teasing and irritated with me for blushing traitorously.

"You can…stay in here with me if you'd like," she offers, making me feel the slightest bit bad for being so grouchy with her. I shake my head, hugging the uniform to my chest.

"Thank you, but I think I'll be fine in the crew quarters. I saw them outside the Med Bay." An awkward silence falls between us, lingering like the years we've been apart.

"Sasha, I…" Mother loses some of her eternal composure, perching against her desk. "I know you're still angry with me for, well…for everything—"

"Mom—"

"No, I just…I want you to know…I'm glad you're here," she confesses with half a smile. "I've missed you these past couple of years on Thessia. I never meant to drive you away."

I nod in agreement, letting her pull me into a hug. For a second, I allow myself to be a kid again and rest my cheek on her shoulder. "I missed you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, sorry for the delay! I am going to shoot for at least one update a week. **

**Thank you for your continued support of this labor of love. **

* * *

The door slides open, revealing a spacious room with an office area. Beyond that lies a large bed, immaculately made and two night tables containing a lamp on each and a holo-clock. Collins is seated at his desk and my face grows warm with embarrassment as I realize he is in mid holo-chat with someone, a lovely blonde human woman. At the sound of the door opening, he turns to face me, though I'm surprised when he doesn't reprimand me.

"Ah, Valore…right on time," he says, checking the time to confirm. "Ava, this is our new recruit, Sasha Valore. Liara's daughter." The woman on holo-chat brightens, looking past him at me.

"Nice to meet you, Sasha! I've heard so much about you!"

"Really?" I ask, somewhat shocked.

"Mommy, Mommy! I wanna talk to Daddy!" A young voice comes over the line, making me look at my feet.

"I could come back…" I offer, giving Collins an apologetic look. He shakes his head.

"Nonsense," he insists, waving me over. "Come and meet the family."

Hesitantly, I join him, standing rigidly with my hands behind my back as a young, dark haired girl's face comes into view. "Daddy!" She cries, grinning at him. Collins, for all of his intimidating authoritative nature, softens into what can only be described as a puddle of goo.

"Hi, Princess!" He tells her, "I miss you!"

"Miss you _more! _When are you coming home, Daddy?"

"Soon," he promised, smiling at the child. "Everyone behaving themselves?" She gives him a look that belies her cuteness.

"Lily always stays in her room with her music on and her door shut, Emmy thinks I'm dumb and tries to be just like Lily and Jenna is always at soccer practice." The little girl lets out an indignant huff. "And all the baby does is cry. And poop. But mostly cry."

I notice Collins swallow hard, though he manages to smile at his daughter. "Just a little longer, Lucy. I need you to be a big girl for me, okay?"

"Okay," Lucy sighs, "Can we go to Disney World when you get back?"

"Lucinda Collins!" Her mother's voice cuts in, making Collins snicker.

"Sure, Luce," he tells her, "We'll go to Disney World."

"Okay Dad. Love you!"

"Love you too, kiddo," Collins chuckles as his wife's face comes back into view. She does not look thrilled.

"_Disney_ World, Jeremy?"

"Yeah, why not? I'm entitled to a vacation soon, and the kids deserve some fun. You know, those resorts have babysitting services too," He waggles his eyebrows at her and I suddenly feel like I should avert my eyes.

"Really classy, Jer. In front of Sasha," she nods to me, and I want to disappear into the floor, my face is probably purple. Collins is nonplussed, however, laughing.

"Ava, Sasha is older than both of us. She's fine," he grins.

"Besides," Ava sighs, "the _last _time we had a babysitter, I ended up with _this!" _She lifts up the tiniest baby I've ever seen. Asari newborns aren't quite as small as humans are, since asari pregnancies last twice as long as a human's does. So, for me to see this teeny tiny little person with his fists that look too small to be real and his squishy old man face, it's fascinating.

"Hey, little man!" Collins brightens at the sight of the baby. "Look at how big he's getting!"

"Tell me about it!" Ava sighs. "He's eleven pounds already. Must take after you."

"'Course he does," he agrees, looking at me. "Sasha, this is my son Aiden. He's three weeks old today."

"That's wonderful," I manage to say, smiling at his wife. "He's beautiful."

"Jeremy," Ava sighs, "I have to go…the baby needs a change and your daughter just spilled an entire box of elbow macaroni on the kitchen floor."

"Okay, I'll be home soon," Collins agrees, grinning. "Love you, Ava Baby."

"Yeah yeah," she smirks, "Love you too, you big dope."

Collins cuts the line, closing the terminal and getting up to face me. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, no…that's really great that you're so close with your family. I don't…" I stop talking, unsure of what I was going to say. I don't have a father? My mother and I haven't been really close in years? I don't know what it's like to be surrounded by family and friends? So, I say nothing, continuing to stand with my hands behind my back.

"You ready for the tour?" He asks, nodding toward the door to the elevator. I nod, following him out of his quarters. He presses the button to go down one level to the C.I.C. "So, is this your first time on a warship?"

"Well, I've been _on _a warship, but never in flight," I admit. "I studied physics and engineering and I'm actually a specialist in weapons development," I explain. "So, I did some _work _on them while I was at university."

"That's pretty impressive, kid."

I shrug. "Thanks. I've always been good with numbers. Mathematics is natural for me."

"Ugh, not me. I can shoot the hell out of a gun, but don't ever ask me to do an equation," Collins shudders, making me smile.

"Noted," I nod as the elevator opens, revealing the impressive control center for the ship. A young woman with dark hair pulled back into a tight bun stands with her back to us, turning at the sound of the elevator. Her eyes fill with recognition at the sight of us.

"Captain Collins," she acknowledges, turning to face us, "I just spoke with Ms. Moreau. We're on course for Sur'Kesh. Spectre Vakarian wants to speak with you when you get a chance."

"Thanks, Lopez," he tells her. "Sasha, this is Private Elizabeth Lopez. She's my right hand. Keeps my ass organized, but she's also a damn good soldier."

"Stop," Lopez says dryly, "You'll make me cry."

"You know me," Collins snickers, "I'm Mr. Sentimental."

"I'll remind you, Collins, that Mother isn't in my job description and the next time you ask me to get cheddar cheese off of your dress blues, I want a raise." I gasp at the insubordination, glancing nervously at the towering Captain. To my surprise, he's grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry, Lopez…you're a life saver!" He pats her on the head, moving around her to speak with one of the comm specialists for a second.

"How long have you been working on the Windsor, Elizabeth?" I ask Lopez, watching her cringe.

"Ew. No…Never Elizabeth. It's Ellie. Or Lopez, but not Elizabeth," she laughs. "You're Dr. T'Soni's daughter right?"

"That's right," I nod, cringing slightly.

"You two look the same age," Lopez notes, "That's trippy."

"Asari age much more slowly because we live so long," I explain, "It takes us forty years to reach what you'd physically be around the age of eighteen. Once we reach maturity, our aging slows further so, my mother would physically be close to a woman in her later twenties or early thirties whereas I am physically similar to a woman in her early twenties."

"So you are pretty close in age," Lopez points out. "So, was your mom considered like a teen mom by asari standards?"

I smile, feeling a little more comfortable. "Actually, that's probably accurate. Most asari don't start having babies until we're at least three hundred or so. Sometimes even older. Mother was one hundred and eleven when I was born, so she was _very _young. But," I add, "she was also a very accomplished archaeologist with a doctoral degree and was mature beyond her years. I could not ask for a better parent."

"She's been really great to have onboard," Lopez nods. "She's all class."

"Thank you," I nod, noticing Collins waving me toward him. "I'm sorry, I have to—"

"Oh, no problem," Lopez assures me. "I have about half a dozen emails to screen."

"Sorry about the delay," Collins tells me, leading me toward the bridge, where around half a dozen crew are working at monitors. "This is the bridge. It's a little thinner than the old designs, but I guess it makes the ship faster or something. I don't know. I'm not an engineer."

"The shape makes it more compatible with FTL speeds and maximizes fuel usage," I explain knowingly, smiling at him. He raises an eyebrow at me, giving a thoughtful grunt.

"So, what? Are all you asari geniuses or…?"

I laugh, shaking my head. "Goddess, _no…_many asari are vapid, ridiculous creatures who rely on their physical beauty to slip through their long, meaningless lives. But…when Liara T'Soni is your mother, you had better do well in school."

"Ah, so you had a standard to live up to," Collins nods, continuing on through the bridge with me close behind. "I get that. My granddad was a big war hero in London back in '86. Dad was on his way to being a general before he got taken out by pirates on a run in the Terminus Systems. So, it's kind of up to me to carry on the family legacy. Just hope I make out better than he did." Collins shrugs. "That's the risk of being a marine I guess."

"Do you fear death?" I question, looking down at my feet as we walk.

"No," Collins answers without hesitation. "I knew what I was getting into when I enlisted. I used to collect figurines of Commander Shepard as kid. It was my dream."

"That's very progressive of you," I muse, "From what I've seen, many human men don't see women as equals, even hundreds of years later. I've heard the things some of them say about how the Reapers couldn't have been that bad if one little human girl took them out."

"That was no little girl, kid," Collins glances down at me, "That woman was a force to be reckoned with. She came back from the dead once. She survived a trip through the goddamn Omega-4." He snorts in disgust. "Little _girl_. Lemme guess. C-Sec assholes?"

I meet his eyes. "Yep."

"Shepard was my hero," he confesses. "It's actually how I met my wife." At my look of confusion, he laughs. "I enlisted, and I volunteered for a mission that _nobody _wanted. I was a kid, ya know? But, we were supposed to go out to this shit ass planet and help batarian war refugees who'd been displaced by some political war they were having out there. I signed up because it was being led by General Alenko – Admiral at the time. He's my wife's dad."

"Oh," I laugh. "I see."

"Yeah, I knew he was one of Shepard's main guys and it was kind of the chance of a lifetime. Everything I know, he taught me. And I don't mean how to shoot a gun because I was already two years out of training by then. He taught me how to be a soldier _and _a good man."

"I hope I get to meet him someday," I reply sincerely, feeling slightly conflicted. These people are rebelling against the Council. They stole classified property from the Citadel Archives. By all reasoning I should not trust them. I _should_ contact Fiera Valois and tell her how to find us, but something is holding me back. Perhaps it's my mother's presence on the ship and her trust in them. Maybe it's the honest, genuine goodness I see in Captain Jeremy Collins, the noble father of four little girls and one baby boy. Hell, maybe it's even that despite the fact that I was kidnapped and pulled into something I neither asked nor wanted to be part of, for the first time in forever, I truly feel like I am where I'm supposed to be.

"Sasha," Collins brings me out of my thoughts, standing in front of a door. "Ready to see the stars?" He punches a button and the door swings open. I gasp, stepping into the cockpit and looking around. The entire flight deck is made of glass, a circular dome, leaving use completely surrounded by space and stars. Eternal night. It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

At the helm is Jess Moreau, coffee in hand as she mutters under her breath. "Goddamn Peretti, has these controls out of whack. I'll have to beat his ass later." She glances over her shoulder at us, barely giving Collins a nod. "What's up Cap? Peretti whining that I kicked him out?"

"No, although I wish you'd quit being such a control freak and get some sleep. Eve can fly the ship too, you know," Collins says. "Kind of the point."

"First you have to pry her away from my brother," Jess groans.

A surprisingly gentle voice comes over the comm, making me start. "You know I can be wherever you need me to, Jessica."

"_And _there's that…it refuses to call me Jess."

"You would prefer to be called Jess? Noted." The voice returns. To the left of Jess, a holographic image of a young woman with blonde hair appears, smiling at me. "Hello, Officer Valore, I am EVE."

I glance questioningly at Collins, who gestures toward the holograph. "Enhanced Virtual Entity. She's a full self-aware A.I. Little Moreau is kind of a technical genius. That kid can troubleshoot any network issue in seconds."

"You call it a gift, I call it annoying," Jess chimes in. "Try growing up with your little brother correcting everything you do."

"Oh, _E-V-E," _I chuckle. "How clever. Nice to meet you."

"Jess, can I assist you with flying the ship? Your vital signs indicate that you are suffering from lack of sleep," EVE inquires, earning a loathsome glare from the pilot.

"No."

"Jess…" Collins says warningly.

"Ugh, you know what? Fine. Gimme fifteen minutes," she grumbles, shaking her head.

"Sir?" EVE addresses the Captain. "You are needed down on the crew deck. Spectre Vakarian and Dr. T'Soni are ready for you."

"Should I…?" I ask, trailing off and letting the question hang there. Collins sighs, shaking his head.

"No, it's nothing. They just want to debrief on the Sur'Kesh mission."

"ETA eighteen hours, Cap," Jess tells him.

"_Bed," _he reiterates, giving me an apologetic look before hurrying back toward the elevator.

"I could keep you company…" I offer, moving toward the co-pilot seat.

"I'll take you over this…_thing…_any day," Jess says, throwing a glare at EVE, who is unaffected.

"Thank you, EVE," I add, to soften the blow of Jess' harsh words.

"A pleasure, Office Valore."

"Please, call me Sasha," I tell her. She nods.

"Very well. Let me know if I can assist you further, Sasha." With that, she disappears.

"God, that thing creeps me out," Jess tells me, shaking her head. "It looks so…real sometimes."

"It's an impressive piece of work," I agree amiably. "Did your brother create it?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Jess nods. "When we were kids, our mom—" She stops dead, never tearing her eyes off of the stars in front of her. "Well, she died," she finally goes on. "After that, Adam kind of withdrew into himself. He was always a quiet kid, but that really fucked him up." I wince at the curse word. "We moved in with Dad's parents. Adam kind of picked up on what Dad was working on with Artificial Intelligence and improved on it eventually."

"I'm so sorry you lost your mother," I counter earnestly.

"Yeah, well…I'm not. She was a vile selfish creature and I don't miss her," Jess practically spits. I can't imagine ever speaking of my own mother with such contempt. Not even when we were estranged would I ever have spoken of her with anything but respect. Despite our differences, my mother is a brilliant, loving, wonderful person. If she died, I would be devastated for decades, centuries even.

I say nothing further to Jess, keeping silent and marveling at the stars surrounding me, enveloping me in mesmerizing infinity. It makes me realize how tired I am after a long day. Everything has changed in a matter of hours. Yesterday, I was a C-Sec nobody with new career prospects. Today, I am a fugitive on an Alliance warship headed to Sur'Kesh with stolen Citadel goods. I look over at Jess and notice her eyes are drooping too. I swallow, hesitating before I stand and carefully approach her chair.

"Come on," I tell her, "Neither of us is doing any good in this state. You're practically dead on your feet."

"I've worked on less sleep," she argues and I smile, because I have no doubt she's telling the truth.

"Here's how I see it," I crouch beside her chair, looking up into her face, "as the pilot of this ship, you have a responsibility to transport all of these people safely to Sur'Kesh. These people are trusting you with their lives. If you risk falling asleep at the helm, you are not only risking your own life, you are risking ours. So, it is your _duty _to get a full night's sleep and be at your best. We're eighteen hours out, right? Go get eight hours. You'll still have a full ten at the helm. You're obviously a wonderful helmswoman, so this ship needs you at your best."

Jess stares at me, unmoved. "If I go, will you shut up?" Her words are harsh, but she's clearly suppressing a smile.

"I might," I shrug. "If you don't go, I'll drag you."

"Oh, please," she scoffs, rising from the chair. We're the exact same height.

"Biotics," I remind her, demonstrating with a flare. To my surprise, she throws her head back and laughs. It completely changes her face and in that moment, I can feel something changing between us. We're no longer strangers.

I have three friends.

"EVE," Jess barks, still grinning, "Leave my brother alone and come fly this ship for a while before this blue psycho uses biotic force on me."

"Psycho?" I feign horror. "I'm offended."

"Somehow, I think you'll live," Jess returns dryly, leading me back out of the cockpit toward the elevator. "So, you worked for C-Sec?"

"I still do…" I nod, gulping. "I think…"

"Well if you want my opinion, you're better than C-Suck," she insists, practically punching the button in the elevator to take us down a level. "Aren't you like, a super smart physicist?"

"I'm a physicist, yes," I chuckle, "though I wouldn't exactly say I'm 'super smart'."

"Smarter than me," Jess dismisses. "Even that little quarian nut is kind of a genius. Adam's been raving about her. I almost hope he's interested in her, because his relationship with that damned holo-girl is borderline creepy."

"Ona?" I laugh. "She is a really good mechanic. She could probably fashion a working ship out of some scrap metal, a blow-torch and a little eezo. I've known her since she was a child, though we were never really close until this past few years, when she would hang out with her cousin Cassias and I—"

"Oh," Jess gives a grunt, shaking her head. "I _really _don't care. No offense. She's probably great, but she's a little too much…" She stops, making a face. "Nah, that's all I got. _Too much_. Too much energy; too much drama; too much crazy."

"I'll grant you that," I smirk. The elevator opens, revealing Collins standing off to the side with Mother and Vakarian. Their heads are all bowed together conspiratorially. They don't notice me.

"You know," Jess says wistfully, "I think I'll have a hot shower before bed. I'm starting to smell like a krogan." I nod at her, waving , before turning toward my mother, and nearly colliding with a solid chest, stumbling backward, though I don't fall.

"Shit, Sasha, you okay? You look dead on your feet."

I look up to see Cassias staring down at me with concern in his blue eyes. I feel a shred of relief, suppressing the urge to burst into tears. I wonder if he's still mad at me, though he doesn't seem to be. I surprise even myself, blaming exhaustion as I throw my arms around his middle, with my cheek against his sturdy chest. He holds his arms away, probably startled, but a second later, I feel his hands settle on my back.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, the adrenaline and second wind I'd gotten from my shower forgotten.

"No, I overreacted," Cass sighs, pulling back, before snickering. "I think that's the first time we ever hugged."

"Yeah," I give half a grin, struggling to keep my eyes open. "Guess I'm going soft or something."

"Come on, before you pass out in the hallway," Cass mutters, guiding me toward the end of the hall.

"Hey, isn't crew quarters back there?" I look back toward the room with the bunk beds.

"Yeah, they're full up though. They're putting you in Starboard Observation," he informs me. "You have a bed and a whole bookcase and a window."

"My mother's influence?" I smirk.

"I'm not complaining," he insists. "I got the other half of the room." He motions to his bed in the opposite corner of the room from mine. He's already placed some of his meager belongings around the bed. All I really have is my Omni-tool. I swallow, suddenly realizing that Cass and I are sharing a room and we now have this…this…_thing _between us that neither of us is ready to acknowledge, yet I don't think either of us would deny it. "Sasha," Cassias calls to me, making me turn back to look at him. "He holds up a towel and a change of clothing. "I'm gonna shower before bed."

"Yeah," I nod. "Good. Great." He gives me a strange look, before leaving the room. It's not until the door has swished shut that I let myself fall onto my bed, burying my face in my hands. I lay back on the bed; nearly crying at how wonderful the soft mattress and pillow feel beneath me. My body is a little sore from the rigors of what happened earlier.

I pull up my Omni-tool, almost afraid to see what's waiting for me in my email, but curiosity is plaguing me. I gasp, seeing I have over fifty new messages in my inbox. Most of them are from C-Sec, general notices of emergency regarding the attack on the Citadel and the disappearance of Cassias and I, though I'm slightly relieved and more than a little ashamed to see that none of them suspect me and Cass of being _part _of the rebellion against the Council.

Another message catches my eye.

_Valois, Fiera_

_Subject: Don't Panic_

_Attachment: 1 Image_

I click on it, and it surprises me by requiring a password. She must assume that I've been kidnapped, so I can only deduce that it is something we spoke about in our brief meeting the other day. One word comes to mind.

PROTOTYPE.

_Body:_

_Officer Valois, _

_I can only hope this message reaches you and you are safe. I have no doubt the people who have taken you and Officer Cyprian will try to turn you against me, but let me remind you that I am and have always been on your side. I will find you, and bring you back where you belong. _

_As a show of good faith, I have enclosed something that you might be interested in. _

_You can trust me, Sasha. I am your ally. _

_-Fiera Valois_

I click on the attachment, nearly gasping when I see my own name staring back at me. Or rather, my birth name. It's my birth certificate. It's something I've seen many times in my life, but this one is different, because it contains more than the general information about child and mother. It also contains the information regarding my father.

Greedily, I read.

_Name: _

_T'Soni, Sasha _

_Class: Pureblood_

_Mother:_

_T'Soni, Liara_

_Class: Pureblood_

_Father:_

_Kendris, Thalia P._

_Species: Asari_

_Age: 320 GSY_

_DECEASED_

I can't take my eyes off of the name, wondering who this asari was. Was she a teacher with Mother at the university? A mentor? Just a fling? I may never know, but I now have something that Mother has never even revealed in fifty-three years. A name.

Thalia Kendris.

My father.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all of your follows and faves and reviews and stuff. Thanks for taking a chance on this!**

* * *

"_Are we here, Momma?" I ask, looking up into the striking blue eyes of my mother, who nods patiently, unbuckling me from the seat and pulling our bag from the overhead cabinet._

"_We're here," she affirms, taking me by the hand and leading me through the crowded cabin toward the exit door, stopping only to politely thank the attendant for the smooth trip and leading us out of the ship. _

"_Liara," a deep, familiar voice turns my head, and I brighten seeing four Prothean eyes watching me with a slight smirk on his lips. "Sasha," he acknowledges. I fling myself excitedly toward him, glad for a familiar face; glad that I'm finally getting to meet people I've only heard stories about. _

"_Javik!" I squeal, taking the old Prothean by surprise, much to my mother's amusement. Reluctantly, Javik pulls me up off the ground, looking down into my face. _

"_You are growing very well, child," he tells me in a dry tone, though I can see amusement in his eyes, despite his attempt to convey indifference. He sets me to my feet, turning back to my mother. _

"_How are you, Javik?" Momma asks, pulling him into a quick hug. Javik again rolls his eyes, patting her back and pulling back immediately. He's not a very cuddly Prothean, though I don't know if any of them were. At least, not from what Momma's told me. _

"_I am well," he answers, leading us out of the docking bay, toward an elevator. I glance around, clutching my mother's hand, taking it all in. My eyes are especially drawn to a wall of pictures, both paper and digital. I want to see it. _

"_What's that?" I ask, pointing. _

"_That is a memory wall," Momma explains, "For people who died in the war." I look up at her, noticing that Momma suddenly looks like she's eaten something sour. _

"_Can we look?" _

"_Not now, Hummingbird," she sighs, patting the top of my head. "Perhaps on the way out?"_

"_Okay…" I pout, giving the wall one last look over my shoulder, before stepping into the elevator. We take it down until it opens, revealing an open area with trees and walkways. It's beautiful and quiet; it reminds me a little bit of home. My eyes fall on the sparkling tower in the distance and I gasp. It's a building made entirely of glass. "What is this place?" I ask. _

"_This is the Presidium," Momma tells me. "It's the center of the Citadel, where everything is. The Councilors' offices are here, stores…restaurants and the hospital, which is where we're going." _

"_To see Tali!" I insert happily. I've only met Tali a few times in my life, but I remember her being very nice and pretty. She smelled like flowers. _

"_Yes, exactly!" Momma agrees, smiling and leading me toward a waiting skycar. I've ridden in dozens of skycars on Thessia, but this one is red, which is way cooler than the boring old black one we have back home. The seats are big and comfy and I even have room to stretch out my legs in the back seat. Javik instructs the driver to take us to the hospital and I stare out the window, watching the windows and trees and buildings fly by in wonder. _

"_Have you been to see her yet?" Momma asks Javik, who is sitting in the front seat. _

"_I have not," he replies, "But I have spoken with Vakarian and she is doing well. He was an insufferable wreck while she was in labor. The Joker pilot and I had to drag him out for a drink when the quarian banished him from the birthing room." _

_I gasp in delight as we make a sharp turn around the curve of the main ring. _

"_Ten years and you are still referring to Tali as 'the quarian'?" My mother teases._

"_Is she not a quarian?" He turns in his seat with half a grin. "Asari?" _

"_Oh Javik, I have missed you," she laughs, swatting at him. _

"_No one expects you to live in isolation on Thessia, Liara," he returns firmly, giving her a pointed look. "The Citadel is a perfectly fine place to raise a child." _

"_You _know _why I can't do that," Mother tells him. "It's not safe for—"_

"_I wanna live here, Momma!" I exclaim excitedly, tugging at her arm. "Oh, please can we? I could have friends here and people won't think I'm bad because my father was an asari like you." She stares down at me with wide eyes, taken aback. _

"_What…? Why do you think that?" _

"_Momma," I sigh, "I'm not stupid. I can hear what people say. They call me – and you – pureblood." _

"_When we uplifted your kind, we did not intend for the asari to be so narrow minded," Javik chimes in disapprovingly. _

"_This is not the time to discuss this," Momma tells me, giving Javik a stern look. "Our place is on Thessia," she insists, patting my cheek. "With our people. That is where I _work."

"_Hmmpf," is Javik's only response, while I stare forlornly at the towering structure of the hospital as we approach it. I want to live here. I want to wake up every day and walk on these paths and see other people; humans and quarians and turians and even krogan. I want to be part of them. _

_The car stops, letting us out. After we pay the driver, we walk through the sliding glass doors into the lobby of the building and take an elevator up to the fifth floor. It's all glass, so I watch the ground grow smaller as we rise, grinning in delight, my earlier distress already forgotten. _

_Three people approach us as we walk through the door, all human. The man walks with a slight limp, but he's really tall. The woman is much shorter than he is, with yellow hair. They have a little boy with them. He gives me a funny look. _

"_Well, well, well…as I live and breathe," the man says, smiling. "Liara T'Soni." _

"_Hello, Joker," Momma returns the gesture, letting him pull her into a hug. I like his eyes. They're green, sort of like mine but with less blue in them. There are a few lines in the corners of them, what Momma would call "laugh lines". His voice is different than Javik's; higher and less…Prothean. Joker looks past my mother and his eyes fall on me. I grip Javik's hand shyly, trying to hide behind him. _

"_Is that…?" He begins, making Momma turn to see me. She chuckles. _

"_Yes it is. That's Sasha." _

"_She's just a little Peanut still!" He laughs. _

"_Asari children grow more slowly than human children do," she explains. "Physically, she resembles a human child between the ages of four and five." _

"_She's beautiful," the woman beside him says, smiling down at me. "Hello, Sasha, I'm Zoe." _

_I look at my mother for guidance. She nods encouragingly at me. "Hello," I finally say. _

"_This is Ian," Zoe tells me, urging the little boy toward me, straightening his unruly dark hair. "He's seven." _

"_Mo-om…" He whines, swatting her hands away while Joker laughs, ruffling the boy's hair. _

"_It's so wonderful to see you again, Liara," Zoe says to my mother. _

"_You as well!"Momma tells her. "How is Tali?"_

"_Or more importantly, how is _Garrus?" _Joker interrupts with a snort, meeting eyes with Javik. "You should have seen him, Liara. He was a hot mess. We had to get him drunk. I haven't seen him that trashed since that big party we all—" He stops, the smile leaving his face, looking like he just got slop. "Sorry." _

"_Sorry for what?" Momma sighs. "It was a wonderful night. We should remember it." _

"_Yeah," he agrees quietly, though he doesn't smile. I notice Zoe look up at him, concerned, before taking his hand. He smiles after a beat, patting my mother's shoulder, before moving toward me and extending a hand. I shrink back for a moment, unsure of how to interact with these people I don't know. "Hi. I'm Jeff."_

"_I thought your name was Joker," I say, looking at Momma in confusion. _

"_That's my nickname. Everyone wanted to call me Super-Awesome-Handsome-Funniest-Best-Pilot-Ever, but that was too long, so I had to settle for Joker," he tells me with a wink. _

"_Momma calls me Hummingbird," I offer with a shrug. Joker looks back at my mother with a smirk. _

"_That. Is. Adorable." _

"_Hush up," she laughs, shaking her head. "We'd better get in and see Tali."_

"_We're just going to get a bite to eat for Garrus and Xander," Zoe explains. "Garrus has been at home all day getting the apartment ready to bring the baby home and Xander spent the night with us."_

_I know Xander, because he and his parents have visited us on Thessia, though he and I have never really played together. The last time they were there he was too little still. Now, he's probably bigger than I am. We say goodbye to Joker, Zoe and Ian, before heading back into the dimly lit hallway and turning into a room. _

_I recognize the turian man and the little turian boy at once. Garrus Vakarian stands even taller than Javik. He brightens at the sight of us. My eyes fall on Tali, who is sitting up in the bed with Xander sitting beside her. She is holding a bundle of blankets. _

"_Tali!" I cry, letting go of Javik's hand and running toward the bed. She smiles widely at me. _

"_Keelah, look at _you! _You're getting so big!" I scramble up onto the bed, forgetting my shyness and peering down into the face of the baby. I've never seen a baby up close before, especially not a quarian one. _

"_I'm eight now," I tell her proudly. "The baby is so pretty. I wish my skin was the same color as yours." I envy the warm lavender of Tali and the baby's complexions. _

"_No…" She corrects, reaching with her free hand to pinch my cheek. "You have such a lovely blue color. Just like your Momma."_

"_Blue is boring," I sigh. "All asari are blue. And mean." _

"_Sasha!" Momma's voice comes from behind me. I can hear Garrus' low chuckle. _

"_Well they are," I point out moodily. "What's her name?" _

"_Mira," Tali informs us. "After my mother." _

"_Lovely." _

"_In my cycle, it was considered an insult to name a child for a dead relative," Javik chimes in, making Tali laugh. _

"_Of course it was," she counters fondly, smiling warmly at the Prothean, who immediately scowls. _

"_Sasha," Momma sighs, "Why don't you show Xander your model ship?" _

"_Okay!" I nod, hopping down and racing toward the bag my mother has set down in the corner of the room. Xander follows me, giving his father a precarious expression as if he'd rather be doing anything besides talking to a little asari girl. I pull the old model ship of the Normandy SR-2 from my bag and present it to him. _

_Xander shrugs, rolling his eyes. "I have like three of those at home. Have you seen the new SR-5?" _

"_No," I tell him, feeling dumb for a moment. _

"_It's the newest model," he says. "Dad flew on one." _

_My eyes fall on his father, who is huddled near the bed with my mother and Javik. Their voices have lowered and they're discussing something. I tune out what Xander is saying about the new ship and try to listen to my mother. _

"…_can't lock her away forever, Liara," Javik is saying. _

"_I'm not locking her away. I would never _do _that, but I can't risk anyone knowing—"_

"_You know better than anyone that isolating yourself and her from the rest of the galaxy isn't going to keep her safe. She deserves to know the truth, Liara," Tali's gentle voice cuts in. "It's what she would have wanted."_

"_Well, she's not here is she?" Mother retorts in the sharpest tone I've ever heard from her. "She's _dead. _And if anyone ever found out the truth…do you realize what that could mean for Sasha? She would be hounded; she'd become a target for both media and…others." _

_I nearly drop my model ship as I realize they're talking about a subject my mother doesn't like to approach. My father. _

"_Don't you think we'd all protect her?" Garrus asks quietly. "Don't you think she'd be safer here?" _

"_Vakarian has a point, Liara," Javik adds, "The Spectre base is here, and we're revamping the entire system. Garrus and I would be near."_

"_Maybe it would be better if Sasha knew the truth," Garrus agrees, "Maybe it would better prepare her for things. She's dead, yes, but damn it Liara, she'd want her own daughter to know her name." _

"_What if it were _your _daughter, Garrus?" Momma fires at him, looking at Tali, who grips the baby tighter. "Or your son? Look at them, Garrus…would you not do anything within your power to keep them away from the horrors of this galaxy? It will be different when she's grown." They have no answer for this._

"_What is her name?" I ask without thinking, clutching my model ship with huge eyes. My voice drops to a whisper. "My…father?" _

"_What?" Momma asks, realizing I've heard everything. _

"_What was my father's name?"_

_She composes herself, glaring at her three friends, before crouching before me. "It doesn't matter," she says. "What do we say on Thessia? About our lost loved ones?" _

"_We have to let them go to let them move on," I recite, feeling a rush of anger. "But that's not fair! I wanna know, Momma!" _

"_How about this? Someday, when you're all grown up, I'll tell you her name." At my unsatisfied look, she adds, "I promise." _

"_I won't forget," I warn her. "You promised." _

I sit up in my bed, wiping the sleep from my eyes as my alarm goes off. At least it wasn't another nightmare, like the memory of my "brain tests", but it's just as confusing. Why should I dream about that day? But I think I know. They were talking about her then, my father.

Thalia Kendris.

Glancing across the room, I note that Cass is sprawled out over the bed that is too small for his long limbed frame. It's almost comical. Grinning evilly, I use my biotics to throw a pillow across the room at him and hit him in the face. He flails for a moment, batting the pillow and yelling incoherently. He sits up in the bed, glaring across the room at me, before throwing the pillow back, though he only gets it halfway across the room, falling short of my bed. I laugh, getting out of the bed to retrieve it.

"Spirits, Sasha! Really?" He groans, pulling his own pillow back over his face. I glance down, realizing I slept in my tank top and underwear, feeling a sudden rush of mortification.

"Damn," I mutter, reaching for my pants. "Sorry. I kind of got kidnapped without pajamas. And these uniforms aren't exactly built for comfort.

He mutters something that sounds like "You're telling me," but it's muffled by his pillow. I finish getting dressed, getting ready to head out of the room.

"Get up," I chuckle, rolling my eyes.

"I _am _up," he snaps moodily, throwing his pillow aside. I shake my head, leaving the room and heading out toward the mess, stopping at the sight of my mother's door.

_You promised. _

Gathering my courage, I straighten my spine and walk toward her office, nodding at a couple of the crew I recognize. Dr. Wilson and the man I remember Collins called 'Simpson'. I give them a polite wave, before opening her door without knocking. I've never walked into any room without knocking, so this is taking a lot of courage. I wonder if Mother will still be asleep, but I'm surprised to find her hunched over her terminal monitor, typing furiously and speaking quietly to herself.

A flash of blue flies before me, and I notice Glyph. "Good Morning, Officer Valore."

This draws Mother's head up, glancing in my direction with surprised eyes. I watch closely as she quickly closes whatever she'd been working on. Rising, she brushes her hands over her wrinkled clothing and I realize she's still wearing her clothes from last night. She hasn't been to bed, or if she has, she hasn't slept. On Thessia, Mother never showed any indication of anything like that. Even if she had been up all night, she'd make sure that when I saw her the next morning, she was perfectly collected and freshly dressed.

"Sasha!" She exclaims, putting on a smile. "How are you feeling?"

I swallow, not answering, fighting internally with myself. I should just drop it. It doesn't matter. It's been over forty years since that 'promise' she made me. Then again, it's just a name. Why shouldn't I be able to know who my father is.

"I'm well," I finally say, "I was just thinking about something you said…a long time ago."

"Oh?" Mother moves toward her bed and opens one of the drawers, pulling out new clothes and stacking them neatly on the bed.

"It was right after Mira was born. Remember? You made me a promise." I watch closely and notice her very subtly freeze in spot, but it only lasts a moment, barely visible unless you were looking for it.

"I…can't say that I do," she responds, turning toward me and attempting to remain cheerful. "That was a long time ago, Sasha."

"Let me refresh your memory, Mother," I sigh, leaning against her desk with my arms folded. "I wanted you to tell me my father's name and your exact words were, 'Someday, when you're all grown up, I'll tell you her name.'"

Her eyes widen and her mouth falls slightly agape. "How…could you possibly remember that? Sasha, you were eight years old. Barely bigger than a human child of three."

"I have a good memory, Mother," I reply, keeping my eyes on hers. "What _was _her name, Mother?"

"Is it so important?"

"Is it so important for you to hide it?" I ask, glaring at her. "Who is Thalia P. Kendris?"

She stops again, gasping slightly. "Who told you that name?"

"I'm very resourceful, Mother," I tell her. "It's the name on the official birth certificate you filed with the asari government. Or can you not remember that since it was _so _long ago?"

I notice her visibly relax, sagging in relief against the bed, sitting down, before she meets my eyes. "So, now you know," she sighs.

"Yes, I know," I tell her, feeling a bubble of anger rise in my chest, "What I _don't _know is _why _you couldn't just tell me her name."

"Sasha," Mother rises and moves toward me. "I suppose it's because I grew up without my own father and I didn't want you to miss someone you could never have back. I never knew Aethyta until just before you were born, and when I did know her I was happy, but I was also bitter because I had been deprived of her my entire life. I used to wonder why she didn't want me. Why she'd left us. And then, when I did find out, I became angry…with my mother. But then I realized that I couldn't be angry with Benezia, because she was dead. And the past is the past." She takes a breath. "Sasha, what you need to realize is that I was _very _young by asari standards when I decided to conceive you. Undoubtedly, I've made mistakes…but everything I did, I did because I thought it was what was best for you."

"That wasn't for you to decide," I tell her coldly.

"I can see that now," she agrees, though she looks away quickly again.

"You don't have to _lie _to me," I insist in frustration. "You don't have to protect me anymore! I'm not a little girl, okay? So, you have to stop treating me like I can't make my own decisions…_okay?" _

"Yes, of course," she nods. "And I am sorry for that, but let me tell you something Sasha Valore. One day, you are going to have a beautiful little daughter. And you're going to understand what it means to want to protect her at absolutely all costs. You would do _anything _to keep that child safe."

"And by the Goddess, I do love you for that," I concede, pulling her into a hug. "Just don't lie to me anymore, please? We already spent enough time apart."

"I will not lie to you again," she affirms, kissing my forehead. "Now, you'd better go down to engineering. Collins is having you fitted for armor before we arrive on Sur'Kesh."

"Armor?" I swallow nervously. Even though I've been with C-Sec for years, I have never actually been in any sort of combat situation. The thought of being shot at and killing people is sort of terrifying.

"Sasha," my mother grins, "you spent your college years in a lab learning about weapons development. I'd have to say you're more than qualified to handle them."

"Maybe a pistol. I'm not sure how well I'd handle a sniper rifle. That's more Cass' thing."

The amused expression remains on her face. "Of course it is." Her terminal alerts her that she has a message, so I excuse myself and head toward the elevator with a bit of uncertainty. Engineering is one level down. The bottom level is the armory and the shuttle bay. Thankfully, it's all labeled right there in the elevator. I wipe my clammy palms on the front of my Alliance uniform, still unsure if I'm a traitor or a hostage in this whole scheme.

Collins is waiting around the corner when I leave the elevator; I can hear his booming voice as soon as the door opens. He's speaking to Ona and a human man. I'm guessing this is Jess' brother Adam. He's almost the complete opposite of his sister; well put together, practically the poster child for protocol. He's a handsome sort, as far as human men go, with dark hair though he's not exceptionally tall. He's maybe an inch taller than I am with striking green eyes flecked with gold. It's obvious that Adam doesn't realize he's good looking. Of course, that's when I hear him speak to Captain Collins in the fastest tumble of words I've ever heard and I suddenly understand what Jess meant when she said her brother was "fucked up."

"Sasha!" Ona waves me over to them excitedly, peeking around the impressive form of Collins, who is the tallest human I've ever met. Even taller than Cassias. Collins turns to face me and nods in acknowledgment.

"Just in time," he says approvingly, "I'd like to introduce my head engineer, Dr. Adam Moreau."

"Nice to meet you," I tell him sincerely, offering him my hand as I've seen many humans do. He stares at it as if I've just offered him a piece of garbage or a dead rodent. I quickly withdraw my proffered hand, shoving it into my pocket. My eyes fall past the trio of people to the glowing blue-black orb at the center of the room. "Wow…" I sigh, drifting toward the core. It looks like a small sphere with two rings spinning opposite each other. I can see the energy pulsing from it, powering this ship. "Pintha Tech?" I ask, looking to Collins who looks to Adam and Ona. They both nod.

"The first Alliance starship powered exclusively by an artificial quantum singularity," Adam rattles off, "It puts off more energy than the old Tantalus cores while using about a third of the fuel that the old Normandy models used. It's why we decided to give this starship a new moniker," he adds. "The SSV Windsor."

"It's so smooth too. Even when we go into FTL speed, there is hardly a change in stability," Ona agrees, smiling widely. "Hard to believe the Tantalus core was almost five times the size of this."

"Well, as much as I hate breaking up this little love fest, I have Zach waiting for us down in the armory to get you suited up, kiddo," Collins' blue eyes are smiling as he nods us toward the elevator. "But as soon as we're done, that's your station right over there." He points to the left corner, where there's a terminal and a control panel set up. I brighten, excited at the prospect of engineering this ship before I realize again that we're technically criminals now. Of course, the Council doesn't know it was the Alliance yet, but if they find out that Cass and I are working with them, their cover is blown. It worries me for reasons I can't explain.

I say a quick goodbye to Ona and Adam, who is already hunched over his own terminal, speaking to EVE about doing a diagnostic check on the core output. I don't get a chance to hear her response as I round the corner back into the elevator again.

"Adam's a little intense, but he's a damn good engineer. Probably one of the most gifted programmers of his generation," Collins explains. "Both of those kids are assets as far as I'm concerned."

"Of course they are," I agree. "Is there someone who doesn't think so?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Jessie has a bit of an attitude problem. Not that I blame her after the shit she went through as a kid," he explains. "Their dad Ian is my best friend. We were college roommates. Ian's actually the one who recommended me to General Alenko for that mission, got my name out there. Ian grew up with Ava and I was the best man in his wedding to Laura. She was always a little out there, you know?"

I nod even though I have no idea what he means.

"They had Jessie and everything seemed okay at first, but she got kind of depressed. She'd forget to change Jessie and feed her and stuff, so Ian finally talked her into therapy and she got some meds which helped with that a lot and things seemed to get better…until she got pregnant again with Adam."

"Then I remember one time right after Ava and I got together, I get a call from Ian around midnight. He got home from work and the kids are crying outside the bathroom. Laura had barricaded herself inside. We rushed over there and Ava took the kids. I had to help Ian break the door down. Laura had slit her wrists. Didn't die, but Jesus it was close." He shakes his head at the memory. "Thankfully, Ava had the kids in the car and I let her know to take them to our apartment while we took Laura to the hospital."

"But she lived?" I ask in a quiet voice, remembering Jess' words.

_Well, she died. _

"That time," Collins confirms, though he says nothing else on the subject as the elevator comes to a stop and we step out. Lieutenant Zachary Simpson is waiting for us with a smile on his face. He's tall and lean with dark coffee brown eyes and skin to match.

"There they are," he nods. "Phil, you got the armor?"

"Got it right over here," Another young man calls from the corner with an accent I don't recognize. He crosses to us, blond and brawny and blue eyed. He reminds me of the pictures I've seen of human 'fairy tales'.

"What kind of armor are you thinking, Cap?"

"Well, we have the biotics to think of, so why don't we go with a medium armor?" Collins suggests, looking for my opinion. I nod agreeably. "And, Murphy, I want you to get her an upgrade for her biotic amp. Check and see what we've got, but apart from Zach, Sasha is the only other biotic on the ship."

"I think I have a Unity amp on hand, but I can get a HMBA fairly easy," Murphy nods, while I open my mouth to protest, not wanting anyone to go to trouble for me.

"Oh, that's fine, you don't have to—"

"Good," Collins interrupts, cutting me off. "Get it." He gives me a wink before leaving and I'm pulled forward by Lt. Simpson, changed into a bodysuit and fitted for my armor. A model sitting on the counter catches my eye. Black with a red and white stripe down the arm.

"What's _that?" _I ask, intrigued by the texture and shape of the armor. Simpson laughs, patting my shoulder.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Valore," he tells me, "That's our newest N7 model. It's just a sample the Alliance sent with the last shipment. I nod knowingly, familiar with the N7 soldiers I've seen on the Citadel. The best of the best of humanity I've been told, though many of them seem like power hungry maniacs to me.

"You know," Murphy adds, "Alenko made an announcement that they're going to start admitting non-humans into the program. Maybe you could enlist." I almost laugh out loud.

"_Me? _Yeah, I don't think so," I shake my head. "I'm not a soldier."

"It's not all soldiers though," Simpson adds. "They invite all different sorts. Biotics, Infiltrators," he gives me a pointed look, "_Engineers." _

"Somehow, I don't really think I qualify as the best of the best," I sigh. "I'm a pureblooded asari physicist who's barely old enough to be considered an adult. Completely unremarkable."

"Not what I've heard," Simpson returns, handing me a chest plate and helping me secure it in the back. "I heard old Vakarian telling the Captain that you had the highest marks in C-Sec training and you were the best shot since Cyprian graduated a couple years before."

"He's exaggerating I'm sure," I point out. "Cassias _is _amazing. Me? No."

"Modest, talented and beautiful? Marry me," Simpson chuckles, sharing a look with Murphy who rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure she's never heard a better pick-up line," Murphy quips, with a snort.

"So what's so special about the N7 armor?" I ask, eyeing it again, looking back at the two men, "You know, besides looking super cool."

"I'm not a hundred percent," Murphy replies, "But I think it's the material. It's layered with quarian tech and from what I've been told, it's almost completely bulletproof and heat resistant. The shield are supposed to last twice as long."

"Kind of interesting it's female armor, no?" I clip a leg piece on, securing the buckles on the boots. "I don't really see a lot of female N7's."

"Commander Shepard was a female," Murphy points out.

"Good point," I return, finishing the clips on the left side and standing up. "Well?"

"Looks good on you, Valore," Simpson tells me, "Welcome to the Alliance."

They start a conversation about armor, while I move around to test the flexibility of the armor. It's a little strange at first, but after a few heavy steps, it starts to feel more natural. I move through the shuttle bay, listening to the strange echo of my footsteps on the metal floor, making sure to bend my knees and arms to break it in. I round the corner of the Kodiak shuttle and notice something secured in the corner. It's a tall white cylinder with large metal clasps and a keypad. Imprinted into the door is: HSVKZIW-11-01-09-20-12-09-14-ASSET-21541104.

I can't help wondering if there really is Reaper technology lying inside this capsule. Why would the Council keep something so dangerous. Even though they were destroyed, who's to say that indoctrination wasn't still possible? Why risk that? I step closer, trying to see inside the tinted window of the capsule when EVE's voice comes over the comm.

"Crew, please report to the War Room for debriefing. Sur'Kesh ETA: two hours."

"Valore! You ready?" Simpson calls across the shuttle bay, his voice echoing off of the metal walls. Tearing my eyes off of the capsule, I turn back toward them.

"Coming!"


End file.
